Labour of Love
by mynerva283
Summary: Peeta enrolls in the Summer Work Release Program again this year and much to his delight, Katniss will be participating as well. This may be his last chance to finally prove himself to the girl who's held his heart for so long, but can he do it? Rated M for Language and Lemons. A/U Hunger Games don't exist
1. Part 1

A/N: I have taken the liberty of using District 9 for two reasons: First, there's not much mentioned about the area. And second, it's mostly farmland for their main export: grain. These two reasons appealed to me because it affords much liberties to creativity and a not so original homage to Peeta's profession. Now I don't pretend that I can recall ALL the information and tidbits mentioned in the books pertaining to District 9. I _can_ however manage to navigate the hunger games wiki webpage . with ease. I use it to remain as true to the books as possible. Any mistakes or technical errors must be blamed on the writer (me). Any greatness can only be dedicated to the inspiration of The Hunger Games Trilogy (of which I do not own). -m

**Labour of Love**

Chapter 1

I dread the lunch hour because everyday it's the same: I sit alone, watching Katniss and try to ignore the taunts and hurtful words flung at me while I pretend to eat. Usually I end up failing, bailing early to hide in the lowerclassmen hall waiting for the bell to ring. My face a crimson shade, burning hot with shame.

Today however, I am determined not to give in. I hear their cruel words, feel the bits of food hitting my back, but I force myself to stay submerged in my sketch book. It's my only escape. Because I'm so engrossed in my drawing, I fail to hear the chair legs scrape away from the table across from me. It's only when she speaks do I come back to reality.

"The only power their words have against you is the power you give them."

I look up to find her beautiful face staring expectantly back at me. I shift my gaze back down to the book before shutting it softly. I'm not quite sure how to answer her, or even if I have the mental capacity to do so right now. My brain has suddenly taken a fifteen.

"Easier said than done, sometimes." I mumble and finally force myself to hold her gaze. "Besides, you don't seem to have that problem."

"It's not as if anyone likes me either." She gives me a lopsided grin.

"You have Madge." I state the obvious.

"Well, I guess. We're not exactly besties. We just kinda get each other, I guess."

"You have Gale."

"That's...complicated." She leaves it at that.

"Well I don't have anyone." It comes out more bitter than I had planned.

"Well, now you have me."

And I don't know what to think. She's just dropped possibly the biggest bombshell on me. Terror runs through me first, followed by suspicion, and lastly a tiny flicker of hope. Apparently all these emotions are plastered across my face for her to see, because she timidly takes my hand in hers.

"But why..." I finally spit out.

"Because I've been trying to find a way to make something up to you for a long time now."

Oh, I get it now: I'm her new pity project. Poor Peeta Mellark, the pathetic boy who gets the hell beat out of him at home, and then gets to come to school and get it there too.

Suddenly I fling myself up from my chair and out of her grasp. "I don't need your pity." I bite out at her, anger dripping from my voice. I could handle it if it were anyone else, but not from her.

"Wait!" I hear her call out to me, but I'm already at the door. The loud hoots and catcalls follow me out the room.

oOoOoOo

Finally the last bell of the day rings and I dash from the room. Luckily art is my last class, the refuge from this hell hole, and I can usually leave with a small sense of peace. Usually. I quickly grab a few of my books from my dented, rusty locker and push through the throngs of students all fighting to begin their weekend.

The walk home is slow. By the end of the day my leg has usually begun it's dull, achy throb and the harder I push it, the worse it'll be before I can finally throw myself into bed late tonight.

Three years ago, when I was 14, I lost my right leg in a bakery accident. Well, I lost most of it. I have a small stump below the knee and wear a prosthetic that actually looks quite similar to my real skin if you didn't know any better. Unfortunately, all the kids do. They've had a real heyday with that one over the years.

"Wait up!" I hear a voice call out, but I ignore it since no one ever walks with me since Reuben graduated last year. And he only did because he's my brother.

"Wait!" I hear again and this time I do turn, out of curiosity. My face pales as the blood drains from my body to pool at my toes. Dammit, it's Katniss. Frustrated, I push a hand through my tangled, blond hair. But I do slow my pace.

She pulls up beside me slightly winded. "Jeez, I've been yelling at your for like two blocks." She adjusts her books and pushes a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier." She begins.

"Don't. I really don't wanna talk about it." I kick an errant pebble with the toe of my worn out sneaker.

"Look, I just want to say...you're not...I don't pity you, okay?" She keeps her eyes down, studying the cracked and worn sidewalk.

Why is she the one that's flustered? My head is starting to hurt from all the stress and confusion.

"I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now. I just...I don't know. I'm just not that good with words. You see how Madge and I are. I don't think we've shared ten sentences since the beginning of the school year."

"Why now?" I ask.

"Well because I saw your name on the Summer Work Program sheet when I signed up. And I thought maybe it would be a way to start a conversation or something. Hell, I don't know." She huffed and threw a hand in the air. "Look, if you don't want to talk to me, fine, I get it."

"NO!" I startled the both of us with my outburst. "It's not that." Shit. Of all the conversations I've dreamt of having with her, this is _definitely _the way I always planned it would start out: screaming at her. "I'm just not used to people wanting to talk to me. Without, you know, a hidden agenda or something." Good, now I can appear pathetic too. Maybe when I get home, part of the ceiling will fall on me to complete my day.

"Well I don't have one. A hidden agenda, you know." She glanced over at me, her cheeks pink.

Was she blushing? I mentally sighed. I sure don't get girls.

I absently scratched at my forehead, hitching my books up higher. "Okay. Well, I guess you want to know about the Summer Work Program?" There, now I knew the reason why she wanted to talk to me.

"Well, yeah, kinda. But I just wanted to talk to you. So why did you sign up? You're..." she trailed off, realizing what she was about to say.

"I'm a townie?" I laughed bitterly. "Just cause I live on _that _side of the District doesn't mean I have it any better than you guys in the Seam. _Everyone _knows _my _mom's crazy."

"It just surprised me is all." she ventured.

"Well I've been doing it since I was 13, the youngest you're allowed to sign up."

"Really?" she asked, eyes widening. "Why?"

I snorted. "To get the hell outta here for the summer. Why else?" Of course there's a why else, but it's not something I'm going to offer up for her. No one needs to know _that _truth.

"So, I take it you're in this year?" I continued.

"Yeah. Since my dad died last year, we're not doing so well. I figured it was a good way to bring in some extra money." Her voice had grown soft, and she kept her eyes downcast.

Fuck. Way to go Mellark. Everyone knew what happened last Spring. Her father and his crew of miners had gotten trapped behind some fallen rocks and weren't able to make it out before a methane pocket had blown them up. It had taken several good men from our District including Gale Hawthorne's father too.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. I remember when it had happened. Katniss hadn't been to school for several weeks and when she did come back, she was a ghost of her former self. Even a year later, she wasn't the same. But I couldn't imagine the anguish of losing a parent, especially one you really did love. Could you ever really be normal again?

"Thanks." she whispered back and quickly swiped a tear from her cheek.

I cleared my throat, trying desperately to think of some way to change the subject, but she beat me to it.

"I just wanted to tell you something," she jumbled out, pushing the words quickly out of her mouth. I almost didn't catch them. "You're better than what those assholes think. You shouldn't take their shit." A fiery look darkened her features before it passed.

I walked in silence for a few seconds. "I _really _don't like talking about that."

"When my dad died, that's all they saw. A lost girl with no father anymore. Who I was disappeared. Even now, that's what I am to them. I think it's the same for you. They don't see _you_."

I snorted. "Yeah? Then who am I?" The anger that leapt into my heart scared me.

"You're Peeta Mellark. The boy who saved my hide when we were eleven. You're kind and sweet and...and you don't let them change you. You're _you_."

"You remember that, do you?" I chuckled, focusing on the incident when we were young and ignoring the other things she said. I didn't want to think about why she said them.

"Yeah, I woulda gotten an ass beating for sure."

When we were eleven she accidentally broke out a window in the butcher's shop across the street from the bakery, which is incidentally my house too. When the butcher came running out, she was standing there in the street frozen from fear. I quickly confessed to the crime, and as the butcher began yelling at me, she slipped off. I was glad to to do it, even if I did get the beating of my life from my mother. I still wear the scar from it on my cheek.

"I never thanked you for it." she confessed. "I've wanted to for a long time. I guess I just didn't know how."

"It's alright. Just you and your friends goofing off."

"No, there were some kids chasing me. They were throwing rocks and one crashed through that window. As soon as they heard the crash, they disappeared. I froze because all I could think was how mad my father was going to be. We didn't have the money to replace something like that."

"I didn't know that, that you were getting picked on back then. That they threw rocks." I can honestly say at least things hadn't resorted to _that_ yet.

"Like I said, it's not like anyone likes me either." She grinned at me again.

"Well, here's my stop." I stopped in front of the bakery. "Thanks for walking with me." I suddenly didn't know what to say anymore.

"Sure. See ya Monday." She smiled and took off toward the Seam, her dark braid bouncing against her back.

Who would have known that today I'd have an actual conversation with the girl I've been in love with forever?


	2. Part 2

Chapter 2

I pulled the door open slowly, my mind wandering off to thoughts of Katniss. I didn't see the figure standing in the door frame.

"About damn time. Your shift started five minutes ago." She grabbed the sleeve of my arm and pulled me into the door. "And stop mooning around. Don't think I didn't see who the hell you were talking to." Her face resumed it's normal scowl, her eyes focusing on Katniss's distant form.

"Sorry Mother." I responded automatically. I learned a long time ago to just apologize and remain silent. I trudged through the stockroom and piled my books into a corner, pulled on my frayed, white apron and reappeared into bakery.

"We've got two orders that need to go out in the morning. Make sure you get them filled before you close up." She handed me the order forms, then glanced down at the display cases. "We are almost out of yeast rolls, white loaves, and flint cakes. Be sure you mix extra for those." Flint cakes were actually a type of bread and were our best sellers. They were made from low quality grain, and sold for a nickel a piece. I shuddered to think that they were some of our community's main bread sources.

"Sure, got it." I turned to check on what was in the oven.

Mother left without another word. Not a 'good to see you', 'how was your day', or even a 'how was school'. But sadly, it was a better day between us. For as long as I could remember my mother has always been cold and distant. It wasn't until later that she became hands on with me. I've always wondered what it must be like to have a real parent. One who actually loves you, gives you hugs and kisses, doesn't hit you from time to time.

And while my father may not have actually ever laid a hand on me, he might as well have. He's never stopped her, in all these years, from saying those awful things, or using _her _hands on me. And as far as I'm concerned it makes him just as bad.

I try not to dwell of any of this though. It's not like I can do anything about it, just survive it. Just another year, and I'll be free from them.

And that's one reason why I join the Summer Work Program every year. I was telling the truth when I told Katniss I wanted to get away, but it's also a chance to earn money too. She isn't the only one who needs it.

Years ago, my father announced that as me and my two brothers came of age we would inherit a third of the bakery. First Kalen, then Reuben, and finally me, on the day of our eighteenth birthdays. But my brothers had different plans. Four years ago, when Kalen turned eighteen he went to work in the Mines. _That_ didn't go over well in my family, and my parents haven't spoken to him since. They didn't even attend his toasting ceremony when he got married a few months later. And _I _got a black eye for daring to go.

Last year, when Reuben turned eighteen, he told my parent he wanted to join the Peace Keepers and see the nation. Now that I could understand them getting upset over. The Peace Keepers were cruel men and women who upheld President Snow's tyrannical rules, and at times over exercised their right to mistreat the citizens. No one liked or respected them. In fact we all pretty much hate them. He left a few weeks after his birthday and we've not heard from him since.

So that leaves me. I truly do love the bakery. Have since I can remember. I've always dreamed I'd work here, doing what I love. So I thought it would be all mine. The whole reason of giving us the bakery was so my parents could relocate to District 4, where my mother is originally from, and get away from this place. I thought I was set. I'd turn eighteen, inherit the bakery and my parents would be gone forever.

But no. My mother has decided that I need to _buy_ my share from her. Since Kalen and Reuben forfeited theirs it reverted back to her and my father, and he's already said I can just have his halves. But my mother, the piece of work she is, wants money for hers. So now I have to earn what should have been mine in all rights: my inheritance.

And that's the real reason why I join each summer. It may have started off as a way to get away from my mother for three months of the year, but now I've got to make as much money as I can. And actually, for a program devised by President Snow, it pays really well.

I've saved up quite a bit, seeing as how I've been doing this since I was thirteen. Thankfully, I'm really close. I need just a couple thousand dollars more and I'll be able to buy her out. Not only have I saved my summer earnings, I've kept almost every dollar I've made from the bakery too.

My mother is nothing, if not a slave to what others think of her. Public appearance is her top priority. And so to keep up appearances that they have _so_ much money to waste, me and my brothers have always gotten paid for our work here. Which is fine with me.

Now that I know Katniss will be working with me this summer, I'm rather nervous. Usually I use the three months as a vacation from my who am I am and what my life is. I can be anybody I want. Even a _normal_ boy with a _normal_ family. But now Katniss will be there. And she'll know the truth. And I don't know what scares me more.

Chapter 3

The night shift comes and goes like normal. We generally don't have too many customers later in the afternoon Mostly it's just some men and women finishing their shifts at the mines or fellow merchants who close shop before we do. I fill the orders for tomorrow, finish the mixes for the morning's batches and clean up before locking the doors.

Finally, I gather my school books and trudge up the narrow stairs to our house. The second level is dedicated to the kitchen with a small breakfast nook, dining room, living room and a bathroom. The third floor is our bedrooms, my parents with their own bathroom and my bedroom, and another bathroom and study at the end of the hall.

At one time all three of us boys shared the the one bedroom, with a twin and a set of bunk beds. Now that Kalen and Reuben have left, it's just me with the twin bed.

It's covered with a comfortable but worn quilt that I think my father's mother made years ago. The bed is across the room, under the only window. Besides the bed, I have a battered and scarred desk, and an equally mistreated dresser, both full of rough carvings and the Mellark boys' names courtesy of my brothers and I. A couple of years ago I drug home a nightstand I rescued from the slag heap. My mother had a fit when I insisted upon cleaning it up and painting over the chipped wood. But still it sits, next to the bed. I toss my books on the desk and grab a pair of clean sleep pants and underwear from the dresser.

After my accident the only accommodation my mother allowed was a bench for the shower. It was just too much to attempt to balance on one leg while bathing. After I wash up and brush my teeth I slump down at my desk and try to work on homework. I give up after about half an hour and pull out my old trusty friend: my sketchbook.

Turning page after page, it's various scenes of my life here in District 12. The front of the bakery as it is, a fantasy design of how I'd like to remodel it, the meadow at dusk, even the dreary entrance to the Mines. Then there are the numerous portraits of Katniss. Over the years she's grown from a skint kneed tomboy to the beautiful girl she is now, a hybrid of hard edges and soft, feminine curves. I can't remember a time in my life when she hasn't held my heart and never even knew it.

I work on my latest picture for a while before sleep threatens to overtake me. I fall into bed and let my thoughts wonder to the near future: the upcoming summer with Katniss.

I'm not a fool, I know there'll be a lot of hard work and sweat. And truthfully I don't mind it. There's something honest and honorable about pure, hard physical labor. But just thinking of working alongside her, hopefully getting to know her, maybe even forming some sort of friendship with her has my heart racing. For the first time in a long time, I can't wait for Monday.

oOoOoOo

Because I usually work the closing shift, I normally get to sleep in on the weekends. That doesn't mean I always take advantage of it. I'm out of the house by 8 and just wander around town.

After a few hours of roaming here and there, I find myself outside the Hob, the underground market that so many of District 12's citizens trade at. I pull myself down on a small square of grass across the way and start sketching.

"Oh lookie boys, Peg Leg Peeta's drawing us a picture." The taunting voice pulls me from my reverie. I inwardly groan. Fuck.

Trying to ignore the jests, I start to ease myself up into a standing position when a firm kick planted in the middle of my back sends me sprawling. The air is forced from my lungs as I hit the hard earth while a firm kick to my bad knee sends tears to my eyes.

"You gonna cry now?"

I turn to look up at my tormentors. Of course it's the assholes from school, Trenton Cordella and his two lackeys: Vonn Price and Drew Humphreys.

"Fuck off, asshats!" I spit out at them.

"Oh, Mellark wants to tussle!" Trenton cries in a sing song voice. "Well then get up gimpy and let's go." He adds, his voice taking on a gravelly tone.

He lands another hard kick, this time to my ribs. The force throws me back down on my stomach, my teeth biting into my tongue and I taste the bitter, coppery flavor of blood. I hope he hasn't broken a rib. The false leg wrenches my knee sharply in the wrong direction.

"Well get the fuck up!" Suddenly Trenton plants his steel toed boot on my back, pressing down, daring me to try.

"Get the hell off of him!" I hear a loud growl from behind us. Fuck, please no, not _that _voice.

"NOW!" another voice, this time a male's that I don't know, follows just as loudly.

Trenton's foot is suddenly gone and sure enough, Katniss appears in my vision, helping to pull me up. I feel the heat of shame burning through my face, threatening to catch my scalp on fire.

"Are you okay?" she asks, softly. Her eyes are huge grey orbs of worry.

"Yeah," I mumble, running a hand through my shaggy hair. I turn my head and spit out a mouthful of blood. Her eyes narrow at me. Behind us is Katniss' friend, Gale, standing in the center of a circle formed by Trenton, Vonn, and Drew.

"Poor Peeta, gotta get rescued!" Trenton taunts out and Gale shoves him. Trenton glares at him for a few seconds, then the three of them laugh and saunter off, but not before Trenton turns and narrows his eyes at me, running his thumb across his throat. I get the message loud and clear. Gale scowls at him, then turns to me.

"You okay, dude?" He asks. And while he's looking in my direction, he doesn't exactly meet my eyes. I do catch him throwing quick glances down at my leg. I frown deeply.

"Yeah..." I clear my throat. His gaze flits around my head, taking in my disheveled appearance I'm sure. "Um, yeah, thanks, but I, uh, you didn't have to do that." The embarrassment rolls off of me in waves. I run my fingers through my tangled hair to straighten it out.

"No big deal." He mumbles then looks away, digging a toe in the grass.

Katniss rubs my upper arm gently. I throw quick glances at her, my eyes settling on her touch. Great. Her face is a mixture of anger and pity. "Are you sure you're okay?" She drops her hand suddenly.

"Yeah, it's nothing." I absently scratch my shoulder. I bend and retrieve my battered sketchbook. "I gotta get to work. See ya." I take off for the bakery as fast as my leg allows.

The searing pain in my knee and ribs fight for dominance while my tongue takes a throbbing back seat. I don't think anything's broken except for my dignity. Finally I trudge up the wobbly stairs that climb the back of the house and ease into my room before throwing myself on the bed. Hot tears burn their way down my cheeks.

I usually don't succumb to these types of feelings. That's not to say it's not humiliating to be the butt of the jokes and the target of their cruelty. It is and there are certainly days when it's all I can do to drag myself home, feeling really low and insecure. But for the most part I try to not feel sorry for myself.

_I_ know that there's nothing wrong with me, having a false leg isn't the end of the world. Having an abusive and cruel mother isn't my fault. And even being the least popular guy in school, while not really a good time to be had, could be worse. I take the ribbings and insults because I know those jackasses are immature and stupid. But it's the fact that Katniss is there to witness it all. I don't want her to see me as weak and defenseless.

I've been head over heels for this girl for as long as I can remember. The very first time I saw her, when we were five, I knew then and there that I wanted to get to know her better. That day when we were 11, I did that for _her_. And over the years, as I've watched her grow and mature, I've always dreamed of a way to introduce myself, to get to know her, to become her friend. And then hopefully more.

But how could she ever look at me in a romantic way, as someone to give her heart to, if she saw me as weak and pathetic? How could I ever be expected to defend and take care of her if I couldn't do so for myself? _THAT_'S what upsets me the most.

And I know I've got one shot: this summer. So I pull myself out of my private pity party and I promise myself that this summer I _WILL _show Katniss who I really am. And I'm going to make her love me.


	3. Part 3

Chapter 4

That evening I sit at the counter working on homework. I glance over at the clock on the wall realizing there's only about an hour left til I can close. I know I should start on the mixes but I continue working on my History essay.

The bell over the door jingles loudly and I look up to see who's intruded on my solitude, my eyes going wide.

"Katniss, what are you, uh, doing here?" I close the book and push it aside.

"Just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop in." She ventured a timid smile, all the while her eyes sweeping the bakery's storefront.

Katniss hasn't been in here for a long while now. When she was younger, she'd sometimes come in with her father. Back then, I'd continue my task at hand, but it seemed as if I could _feel_ her: her proximity, her eyes on me, all the while surreptitiously throwing glances her way. I remember how she used to love the cheese buns.

Reminded of that, I turn and pull out two cheese buns from the case, just a few hours old. I place one in front of her on the counter and dig into mine.

Her brows furrow for a moment, and then she beamed , a brilliant happy smile. "You remembered?"

I swallowed, then replied placidly. "Of course. These were your favorites, I believe."

"Yeah," she answered softly, then took a bite, her eyes closing.

"Oh," she groaned. "These are so much better than I remembered!" Her lids then rose, giving her a shocked expression.

I laughed as I rose. "Sit down, don't just stand there all evening." She pulled the other stool out from beneath the counter and dropped down into it beside mine.

I returned from the stockroom and set two glasses of cold water on the counter in front of us.

"I didn't come for a meal" she grumbled half-halfheartedly, taking a drink.

"Well I was getting hungry and I don't know about you but I can't eat without something to drink." I finished my water and set the glass back down. "More?" I asked, nodding my head back to the glass case.

"No, no. Thanks. But I could use a refill on this." She raised her glass.

"Sure, no thing." I eased off the stool.

"I didn't say I couldn't get it, just saying I could use a refill. Let me." She grabbed my glass off the counter and took off through the archway into the back.

"I can do it myself." I called out to her, a flash of anger in my voice.

"Didn't say you couldn't." she replied placidly, as the water ran from the tap in the sink.

"Yeah, well I don't like people doing things for me like I can't."

"Maybe I was just trying to be nice back." She deposited my glass in front of me quite forcefully, causing the water to nearly spill over. "How much for the bread?" She began digging into her pocket.

"Nothing! I was just sharing my dinner with you. I'm not asking for your money."

"Oh, so you can do something nice for no reason, but I'm not allowed? Because maybe I'm not missing part of my leg?" Her eyes, angry and fierce, shot daggers into me. She threw herself down in the other stool again, scraping it loudly along the floor.

No one had ever said anything like that to me. They always tiptoed around my leg, acting as if it I was completely incapable of doing anything for myself all the while refusing to even acknowledge the missing limb. Unless it was their ammo to use against me, like Trenton and his two idiot friends.

I didn't know how to respond, so I just shot her a dirty look, my face begging to blush furiously.

"Just cause you're leg's a little different doesn't mean you aren't able to do everything someone else can. And just cause someone else does something for you doesn't necessarily mean they don't think you can do if yourself." She casually took a sip of her water. I scowled into mine.

"Point taken, I guess."

"Good. So what's that you're working on?" She pulled my book to her, acting as if our little tiff hadn't just happened. "Ugh, I hate that class so bad. Like the past isn't still happening. Same thing's been going on for the past fifty years. The citizen's haven't got anything and Snow's got the rest."

We spent the rest of the hour just rambling about various inconsequential things: mostly just gossiping about a few eccentric people around the District and stupid school matters.

"Look at the time!" She jumped out of her stool. "I gotta get home, Prim's gonna kill me!" I quickly stood up.

"Well, thanks for stopping by. It was...fun." I stammered, absently scratching the back of my head, mussing up my already erratic hair.

"It was. We'll have to do it again sometime." She eased toward the door, slowly. "See ya Monday." She pushed against the door, halfway across the thresh hold. "Say, what time do you usually leave for school?"

"Bout 7:25, why?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I thought maybe, you know since we're friends and all, we could walk together. See ya then."

I found I couldn't find the words to respond, my tongue felt thick and dry.

I ended up staying a little later than usual, finishing up the mixes and wiping down all the counters. I absently washed our glasses, dried them and put them away, then finally locked the door and breezed up the stairs. I don't think my feet actually touched the carpet at all.

Somehow, I'd went from not speaking to, to being friends with Katniss in two days. And I really couldn't tell you how it even happened. My face stretched in a wide grin as I eased off to sleep.

Chapter 5

Monday arrived, finally, and I found myself waiting idly at the corner of the bakery. My mother shot me several scowls through the front windows but I turned my back on her to stare down the lane toward her house. Katniss was running, her braid bouncing furiously behind her, her books balanced precariously in her arms.

"Sorry. I'm. Late." She gasped between words.

"Breathe. It's okay." I pushed a sweaty lock of hair from her cheek behind her ear. Her face was read and she was sweating profusely. She pulled the neck of her shirt up and mopped her face.

We started walking and for a few minutes we shared a tense silence. I was wracking my brain with something, anything, to talk about.

"So, where will we be going?" Katniss asked, glancing over at me.

I pulled a strange face at her. "Uh, to school?"

"Well no shit!" She burst out laughing, stooped over at the waist.

"You're the one that asked." I grumpily bit out. I stopped and waited for her to either explain herself or start walking again.

"I meant this summer, Peeta." She wiped wearily at her eyes, her laughter subsiding to giggles. I just rolled my eyes, it wasn't _that _funny.

"We're going to District 9. A couple of years ago they lost most of their grain to drought and doubled up on the planting. Now they they need all the help they can get to bring in the harvests." We resumed walking.

"How do you know? When I signed up they said they didn't know."

"Let me guess, you talked to Principal Abernathy, right?"

"Yeah, so ?"

"I'm thinking he was probably in a hurry to go drink his lunch. I talked to Ms. Trinket, the guidance counselor."

"You know, I think those two have a thing going on!" She scrunched up her nose at the idea.

"Me too." I replied with a chuckle. "Still, I don't see how he would be able to stand her horrific clothes..."

"And that hair!" She laughed, deep in her throat. "I had never seen blue hair until she came along."

"I know right? Maybe being wasted all the time, he's used to seeing imaginary things and thinks it's not real." 

We laughed all the way to school, recounting all the horrible clothes and hair styles we've seen Effie wearing.

As we walked through the front door, Katniss grabbed my arm and pulled me to the left. "We've got a few minutes, walk with me to my locker."

"Uh, sure." I followed her to the end of the hall. I stood there idly while she rummaged around, pulling out odds and ends. I got several odd looks from people passing through. Finally she shut her locker.

"Do you need to get something from yours?" She gestured to the books in my hand.

"Uh, yea." I turned to walk off when she bumped my shoulder with hers, falling in line with me.

"Well jeez, run off without me." I blushed and muttered a sorry.

"So, I was thinking, what days are you off from the bakery?"

"Uh, I dunno. Why?" I gazed at her from the corner of my eye.

"Well, I blow at math and you're really good. So I was thinking maybe you could come over one night and we could study. Or maybe I could come to your place."

"Uh, no. No, not my place!"

"Ooookay." She said slowly, elongating her o.

"It's just that my mom isn't too keen on visitors. But I could come over to your place."

"Well, when are you off?" She pulled a stray thread from the collar of my shirt.

"You know, I dunno. I've never really taken too many days off. But I could get my dad to come in one evening, after we slow down. I bet he would." I ran my hand through the back of my hair absently.

"Good. How bout tomorrow?" She stopped and I realized we were at my locker. I slowly turned the dial on the lock, and eased the door open.

"Well, let me make sure before I say definitely, but how about probably?" I pulled out a few things and pushed in the books I had been carrying.

She peered around my shoulder and made a face. "Eww. You need to clean that out. How do you find anything?"

oOoOoO

Since Katniss and I don't share any classes this semester I wouldn't see her again until lunch. I stood patiently in the line, my thoughts in la la land when I was shoved roughly from behind.

"What the fuck?" I bellowed out as I regained my footing. I turned. "Oh of course, it's you!" I yelled at Trenton. "Fuck off, man!"

"You fucking make me, twerp!" He came at me again, hands up to shove me.

The anger in me that's been building over the years finally exploded. "Fuck you!" I screamed and swung my right fist as hard as I could, connecting solidly to his nose. I could hear the crunch of it.

Trenton crumpled gracelessly to the floor, mewling in pain. "My nose, my fucking nose. You bastard! You broke my damn nose!"

"Serves you right, you pussy!" Katniss exclaimed from behind me. I turned in surprise. I was shaking.

"Easy there," she said quietly, so no one but me would hear as she pulled up at my side.

Trenton pulled himself up from the floor. "You're fucking dead Mellark!" He threatened.

"Yeah? Come back here! I'll kick your ass some more." I called out as he stumbled down the hall, looking for the nurse presumably.

"I'm so proud of you!" Katniss exclaimed. She pulled herself up on my shoulder and planted a light kiss on my cheek. "Now let's eat, I'm starving."

I turned, suddenly aware of the hundred of eyes on my. Every kid in the cafeteria was staring at me as if I had two heads. "What?" I asked hatefully, to no one in particular, then joined Katniss in line. Suddenly I felt ravenous.

oOoOoOo

"So how do you know I'm so wonderful at math?" I asked around a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Eww, really? Swallow first." She mumbled around her own bite. Her eyes laughing at me.

"Go on, answer the question," I repeated, swallowing roughly.

"Well, because last semester you aced the hell out of it, and I doubt you suddenly got stupid over the summer. And because you're good at all your classes." She dabbed her mouth with a napkin.

"Not true, I suck at History." I pulled a long swig of my water.

"Oh, no, what, only got an A minus? Dude, we _all_ suck at history cause Ms. Coin hates everybody." She smirked.

"Smart ass." I laughed. "So, where's Madge?" I asked looking around the room.

"Eh, she's not here today. I guess being the mayor's daughter means you can skip whenever you feel like it. Must be nice."

"So, what's it like working in the bakery?" She took another bite.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Good, I guess. It's just something I've always done, since I can remember."

"Well, do you like doing it?"

"Well, yeah. I love working at the bakery. Someday, I'm gonna run it on my own, I hope."

"That sounds cool. What about your folks?"

I really didn't feel like getting into the whole story, not yet. So I just glossed over it. "When I turn eighteen, they're supposed to move to 4. Then it'll be mine." I smiled at the thought of watching the train zoom off into the distance taking them with it, hopefully never to return again.

"What about you? What do you have planned for the future?" I've always wondered what Katniss had in store for herself after we graduate.

"Honestly, I dunno. I used to hunt with my father before, and since he died I go out several times a week, mostly to keep some food on the table. But I really don't know what I'll do next year. I just...there's nothing that I can imagine wanting to do for the rest of my life." We didn't say it, but the mines hung in the air between us.

That's usually where the kids with no future prospects ended up going after graduation. The life of a miner is back breaking and full of bitterness for the most part. My mind drifted to Kalen and I wondered how he was doing.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." I didn't know what else to say. Well, no, that's not true. What I really wanted to say was 'Marry me, and I'll take care of you. We can work at the bakery together and you'll never have to worry about another thing, as long as you live.' Yeah, that wouldn't freak her out or anything.

And odd vibe hung in the air between us before we were proverbially saved by the bell.

oOoOoOo

After school, Katniss and I once again, walked home together.

"So, do you have any more questions about this summer?" I asked. I remember the weeks leading up to my first trip. I was a ball of nerves and fear.

"Uh, no, I think I pretty much got it: we'll board a train to 9, then work there for the summer, then come home."

"Yeah, that's pretty much the gist." I fell back into silence.

"So, I think you did an awesome job in the caf today." When I looked over at he, she was smiling brightly.

"Yeah, well. I don't feel like it was so awesome." My mouth fell into a grimace.

"That guy's a total dick. He deserved that and more." A scowl ran across her face.

"Yeah, just cause he deserves it doesn't mean it's the right thing to do. It's like I stooped to his level or something." Living in a household like mine, I hate violence of any kind and the screaming and yelling that always accompanies it.

"I get ya, but I still think you did a good thing. Guys like that only know one thing: kicking asses or getting theirs kicked. Now he'll leave you alone." She sounded confident but I wasn't so sure. I had a feeling it was far from over. I didn't say anything.

We walked along for a few more minutes.

"Can I ask you a question? And if you don't wanna answer, you don't have to." My stomach lurched. Statements like _that_ always lead to fun conversations.

"I guess." I said softly.

"So, what happened to make you lose your leg?" Her voice was gentle.

I looked down, studying my scuffed and worn sneakers; my favorite shoes. I absently ran a hand through my hair. "I uh, well. One of the ovens fell on me. On my leg, I mean. The ovens are about two feet up on a concrete platform, and one of the legs broke on the oven and I was the lucky one standing there when it came down."

Remembering that day: the pain and the screaming and the intense heat that made me feel as if I was going to combust any second, made my chest feel tight and my head feel a little dizzy. "Let's sit down for a second." I eased down to the grass before I had all the words out. I regulated my breathing, in and out, in and out.

"I got burned too, on my other leg, but the way the oven fell on my right one it couldn't be saved." I continued breathing slowly.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it. I'm sorry I asked." She began rubbing small circles into my back with one hand and took my left with her other.

"No, it's just... Sometimes it's overwhelming. And actually, you're the first one to ever ask me about it." Now my mind was concentrating on the feeling of Katniss's hand on my back. She was so close I could smell her: a mix of shampoo and something soft like baby lotion. I instinctively leaned slightly closer and inhaled. She let go of my hand and placed it on my shoulder, smiling gently.

I stared deep into her eyes, those mysterious gray orbs that have haunted me for years. She licked her bottom lip and my gaze fell onto her mouth. I wanted to kiss her so badly.

And then a loud noise, someone clearing their throat, brought me back to reality. I looked up and saw Principal Abernathy standing over us.

"Peeta, isn't there a better place you can find, rather than making out on the side of the street?" He cocked an eyebrow at us.

I jumped up from the ground, quick as a flash. "Uh, Principal Abernathy. We, uh, we weren't doing anything. Just talking." Katniss rose up and brushed herself off.

"Sure, sure kid." He laughed, mostly to himself, then smiled. "You're a good kid, Peeta. You too, Everdeen. But next time, find a park bench. Or hell, better yet, a comfy couch. Now those are fun." He waggled his eyebrows at us. I glanced over at Katniss, my face flaming, and she made an eww face. Neither of us wanted to imagine Haymitch Abernathy spending time with a girl on a couch.

He wandered off, or rather staggered, and we started for home again.

"Thanks for telling me about your accident."

"I don't mind." Suddenly I didn't seem so anxious thinking about it.

She bumped my shoulder with hers and I bumped her right back.

oOoOoOo

That night I asked dad if he'd take over my shift for me about 5 the next day. He promised me he'd do it, but my mother just scowled at me. I avoided her gaze.

I had been formulating a plan in my head since my discussion with Katniss earlier that day about our future plans. I threw myself down on the bed, running the idea around in my head.

Theoretically, when I took over, I'd be able to hire anyone I wanted. So it would only be right to hire someone with some experience. If Katniss had experience then she'd be the perfect candidate. If she started working here with me _now_ then she'd have experience. It sounded fool proof to me. _And_ then she'd have a job when we graduated since she'd already be working here. Brilliance!

Even though we were slow to steady in the evenings I could still use the help. Someone to man the counter while I made mixes or finished filling an order. Someone to help share the clean up. Even just having someone to talk to would be nice since some nights it could get pretty lonely.

Now I just had to convince my mother it was a good idea and I was no fool. My father wouldn't have a say in the matter.

But I don't know if Katniss would even want to work here. I huffed loudly then turned over to face the window. I like to keep it open at night and I gazed out into the dark, breathing in the cool evening air.

I guess there's only one way to find out: ask. But I frankly didn't know who to ask first: my mother or Katniss. I let sleep take me over, rather than keep ruminating the matter any further.


	4. Part 4

Chapter 6

The next morning, there was Katniss again, waiting to walk to school with me. I guess this was going to be a routine thing then. Not that I had a problem with it.

The first thing out of her mouth was to ask if I could come over that evening.

"Yeah, my dad said he'd take over about 5. That okay?" I hadn't considered when she'd want me to show up.

"That's great! I'll meet you at your place and we can walk over together." Suddenly her bright smile faltered, then fell.

"What? What's wrong?" Surely she wasn't reconsidering.

"I just.. I just want to warn you about my mom. It's just that...well... She hasn't been herself since my dad died, and here lately it's gotten worse." She stopped dead, her eyes glued to the ground.

"Hey, it's okay." I said gently. I tilted her chin up so her eyes could meet mine. "Don't worry about it. I can't imagine what you guys have went through. I'm sure it's not been easy."

"No, you don't understand. It's not like she's having a hard time coping, she's not doing anything. She lies in bed all day and...and...it's like she's not even there any more. Like she's gone too." She choked back a sob as large, heavy tears rolled down her cheeks.

I pulled her into a hug, holding her tight. She sobbed on my chest, hoarsely. I rubbed her back, like she had done for me the day before. "It's okay," I whispered soothingly. "Shhh." I've never consoled someone before but somehow I knew exactly what to do for Katniss.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No, don't be sorry. It's what friends are for." And I knew, right then and there, that we _were _friends.

She pulled back and looked up into my eyes. I brushed a tear from her lower lashes with my thumb. "It's just, I can't talk about it to anyone. If anyone found out about her, they'd take Prim and put her somewhere; they'd separate us for sure. And who knows what would happen to my mom. If I can just keep it together til I'm eighteen, then it'll all be okay." Her sobs had resided to small hiccups.

My heart broke for this girl. She's had to carry so much on her since her dad passed. And having to do that all alone? I couldn't imagine it. Suddenly the casual conversation about putting food on the table and not knowing what to do about a job took on a whole new understanding. She was struggling badly with taking care of her family. My resolve firmed and I knew how I could help her again.

"I have an idea. I've been needing some help around the bakery, how about you fill that spot?"

"No, I..are you sure?" She asked, timidly.

"Sure I'm sure. It'll be fun working together." And you'd have some steady income, I wanted to add.

"Okay then." She pulled herself out of my embrace. "But wait, what about your mom? Is it okay with her?"

"Of course it is." I didn't know how I was going to do it, but I'd somehow _make_ it okay with Mother.

We turned toward school once more, my thoughts wandering to how I was going to pull this off.

oOoOoOo

If I thought I got odd looks yesterday morning standing at Katniss's locker with her, today I was sure of it. A few times I'm sure I heard my name whispered behind the back of hands and notebooks.

"Do things kind of seem, I don't know, _off_ to you this morning?" I asked as she pulled out her books. She looked around, gazing at a couple of students milling around the hallway.

"No, why?" She closed her locker and we started towards mine.

"I keep getting weird looks. And I swear people are talking about me."

"Eh, just giving someone else a break, I guess."

I shrugged. "I guess."

History was a joke. Katniss was right, Ms. Coin hated all students and tried her damnedest to fail each and every one. I usually just zoned out and sketched or daydreamed.

"Hey, Peeta." A voice whispered to me from the seat next to me. I looked over and saw it was Delly Cartwright.

"I saw what you did yesterday. Good for you." I narrowed my eyes at her for moment.

"Yeah, good job Mellark. Bout time somebody kicked Trenton's ass." Thom, Delly's boyfriend, who sat in front of her, whispered over.

I really didn't know how to respond. I didn't want to seem cocky or too sure of myself. "Thanks." I belatedly whispered back, turning back to the front.

Finally the bell released us for lunch. I headed toward the cafeteria, walking in right before Katniss. She came over to stand next to me in the line. After we got our plates, she herded us toward a table where Madge was sitting.

"So, this is the illustrious Peeta." Madge smiled at me. "I'm Madge Undersee." She extended her hand and I shook it.

"I know, the Mayor's daughter." I replied.

"Yeah, that too, I guess." She turned her eyes down to her sandwich.

"So, where were you yesterday?" Katniss asked.

"I wasn't feeling too well, so I stayed home."

"Or, it was Gale's day off..." Katniss smirked at Madge. Madge's blush began at her collar and rose quickly to her scalp.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Madge roughly bit into her sandwich.

My eyes followed the girls as if it were a tennis match.

"I'm just saying..." Katniss began.

"I'm saying how bout you shut the hell up?" Madge cut her off sweetly.

Katniss laughed heartily and loudly whispered to me. "Madge and Gale have been going out for a month now. It's sooo cute."

"Oh, Katniss. Be nice." I gently admonished her.

"Did I say how good it was to meet you, Peeta?" Madge asked as we laughed together. By the end of lunch Madge and I had become pretty comfortable with each other.

oOoOoOo

Katniss had to stay over for a few minutes to meet with one of her teachers, so I told her I'd just meet her at the bakery around 5. I was actually glad for the solitude because I really needed to come up with an idea of how to get Mother to hire Katniss. The key, I thought, was to get Mother to think it was _her_ idea. And barring that, maybe I should just put my foot down or have a really huge temper tantrum. Or, I thought, I could always hire her myself and pay her wages from my own stash of money. As much as that would deflate my savings, I would be willing to do it in a heartbeat for her.

So by the time I arrived home I had a tentative plan. I sincerely thought about including my dad in this, but ultimately decided he'd be no help whatsoever.

As luck would have it, I got home early and my mother was working. I walked in the door.

"Good you're here. You're father will be in at five, although I don't see why you need a night off." She scowled.

"I know Mother, it's just that I'm struggling with math and Katniss is willing to help me catch up before I fall too far behind." I was hoping that by playing off my social standing in school, she'd be more willing about this.

She sniffed. "You must get that from your father, I was always good in school. And you better hope you catch the hell up, if you think you're taking over this place. You'll probably just run it into the ground." She pulled a cake from the oven and gently placed it at the icing station.

"I hope not Mother." I was waiting for the right moment. She pointed to an order form on the wall behind the cake.

"This needs to cool before you start on it, there's what they want." She began wiping her hands. I knew she was fixing to leave, so it was now or never.

"Mother?" I asked timidly. She stopped half way to the back steps and arched an eyebrow at me.

"Yes?" she replied haughtily.

"Can I ask you a favor?" I dug the toe of my sneaker into the floor.

"Well?"

"It's just that I was wondering if you'd hire someone to help me in the evenings. Most nights I could use the help and I think it'd be good for customer service as well." I bit my bottom lip in anticipation.

"And I'm sure you also have someone in mind as well, hmm Peeta?" She asked, a hardness in her voice.

"Yes, Ma'am, actually I do." My heart sank.

"Hmm. I don't know if it would be such a good idea." She turned to leave.

"Please, Mother? I never ask for anything. I always do what you want. It's just one thing. For me?" I begged her.

She turned back to face me, her glacial eyes boring into my cerulean ones. And I watched her face twist and morph from anger to glee. Her eyes actually twinkled for a split second, before her lips twisted into a sneer.

"Sure Peeta. Why not? If you say you need the help, then by all means you certainly must." She responded in her most sweetest voice, one that I don't remember ever hearing aimed at me. And I knew she had me. She had something to hold over me for leverage against what ever she wanted in the future. Because she knew how I felt about Katniss. And if she didn't before, she did now.

I swallowed thickly, my mind racing frantically. Was this something I was willing to do, give her this power over me? I sighed. Of course I was. I would do anything for Katniss, even this.

Chapter 7

True to his word, my father bounded down the stairs a few minutes before 5. I had already iced the cake mother had pulled from the oven earlier and boxed it up. I even started a few batches of bread we were low on and finished the mixes for the morning shift. The only thing I hadn't done was swept and cleaned up.

"Jeez, Peeta," my father said, amazed, as he looked around. "You didn't have to do everything for the night. Now what am I supposed to do?" He chuckled.

Things have always been odd with my father. I never really feel comfortable around him. So whenever we have to spend any time together, it's always awkward. I don't know how to talk to him, or even what to talk about with him. And most time I don't want to. It's not like he's horrible like my mother, but he never goes against her either. He's always taken a backseat to parenting. So I don't really feel anything for him because he's never tried to help me before. Generally I avoid them both.

"Yeah, it's no big deal." I cough lightly and keep my eyes to the floor, fidgeting with my apron strings.

"So..." he starts. "Your Mother told me what you requested earlier." There was an odd note to his voice, one I couldn't quite place.

I turned my face up to his, drawing my brows together in confusion.

"I uh. I think it's a good idea." He continued.

"So you'd be okay with taking on a new employee?" I broached.

"If it's who I think it is, I think it'd be really good for you. For us, I mean." His eyes caught movement behind me, and I turned to watch Katniss's approach.

I turned back to him and caught the ghost of a smile play along his lips. His eyes caught mine and he placed a hand upon my shoulder. "I'll make sure it works out."

"Thanks Dad." I couldn't remember the last time he'd patted my back or tousled my hair. "I'd really like it if Katniss could come work here with us." I stepped out of his reach to retrieve my books as Katniss stepped in the door.

"Katniss" my father extended a hand to her. "How are you?"

"Good, Sir. You?"

"Oh, same old." He wandered to the back to retrieve an apron. "How's Prim and your mother?" He called out from the other room.

Her eyes clouded slightly at the mention of her family, but she hid it from her voice. "They're doing okay, as well as can be expected."

I didn't want my father delving into her home life so I changed the subject. "So, Katniss, when would be a good time for you to start here?"

"Are you sure you really need help here?" She asked, skepticism edging through her words. Her eyes leveled to mine and I could swear that she knew the truth. But my father chose this time to intercede.

"Of course we need the help. I was just commenting to Peeta the other day how I was going to start looking for someone." He stood between us, putting a hand on both of our shoulders. "I'd really like it if you took the position. I think you'd be a wonderful addition to Mellark's Bakery. That is if you'd like to. I know Peeta would like it." He smiled at me and I'm sure he meant well, but my face literally caught on fire.

I glanced over at Katniss and she was red faced as well.

"Dad, you're not helping." I pulled away from him sharply and turned toward my things on the counter. I didn't know how I was going to be able to face her again. What if she realizes that I like her? What if she gets scared off? My heart has dropped to my stomach.

I hear her speak but don't catch the words and suddenly she's lightly holding my elbow, tugging me along. I keep my eyes on the smooth, polished oak of the floor and mumble a faint goodbye to my father.

When we step out into the cool night air she releases my elbow and I fall behind her, still not sure of what to say or do. I'm scared, hell I'm terrified, of what just happened back there.

"Are you okay?" She asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah." I still can't meet her eyes, afraid of what I'll find there. "I'm sorry if my dad embarrassed you back there." I rake a hand through my tangled hair.

"I think you're the one he embarrassed," she chuckled. I timidly brought my eyes up to hers, which shone with glee. "So, you'd really like it if I came to work with you, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." I mumble, biting my bottom lip.

"Good, cause I'd really like it too." She linked her arm through mine and led me to her house. I think I floated there.

oOoOoOo

Her house was actually not that far from the bakery, and we made it in about ten minutes.

As we approached the front stoop, she pulled up. "Hey, I gotta warn you...Prim's supposed to be on her best behavior, but well..." she trailed off.

On the walk over here, I had calmed down quite a bit. Katniss had neither admitted her knowledge of my feelings or declared them horrible or terrifying.

"I think I can handle a 13 year old." I chuckled.

We walked through the front door to find Prim waiting to pounce on the other side.

"Hi! I"m Prim!" She thrust her hand out to me enthusiastically and shook mine.

"Hi, I'm Peeta." I smiled warmly at her.

"I know, Katniss has mentioned you quite a bit." She batted her eyes at me, literally. I chuckled.

"Prim!" Katniss interjected. "I thought you were going to stay in your room?" Prim feigned innocence as Katniss gave her a fierce scowl.

"I'm going, I'm going." Prim threw her hands up in mock defeat, before whispering loudly to me, "We'll talk later!"

I smiled back at her and turned to Katniss. "So, you talk about me, huh?" She rolled her eyes and walked into the living room.

After about an hour, Katniss asked if I was hungry. My stomach growled in response and we laughed. She rose to retreat to the kitchen to fix dinner and I asked if she wanted any help. Prim took this as an opportunity to pounce on me once more.

"NO! I want to hang out with Peeta." She jumped up on the couch next to me. "So, Peeta, what do you like to do for fun?" She twirled a pig tail in her fingers.

"Nothing special, really. I like to draw and bake. What about you?"

"I have a goat named Lady, I like to take care of her. And someday I'm gonna be a doctor, or a nurse." She toyed with the hem of her skirt. Her hands seemed to flit from distraction to distraction.

"That sounds great. I've never had a pet before. I bet that's a lot of fun."

"You've never had a pet? That's so sad! I've also got a cat named Buttercup, but Katniss hates him!" She yelled the last part so that Katniss could hear from the kitchen.

"Yeah, and you're lucky I don't drown him in a bucket!" She called out from the kitchen.

"You wouldn't!" Prim dared, and I had the distinct feeling that they'd had this battle a few times before.

"So, why haven't you ever had a pet?" She asked, jumping back to our earlier topic.

"Well," I paused. "I guess cause living in a bakery, it wouldn't be that hygienic." Plus my mother would kill it. Just for fun, I'm sure.

"Oh, yeah. I can see that. But still it's totally sad." She looked over her shoulder to make sure we weren't being spied when she lowered her voice. "So, the other day I heard Katniss tell Madge she totally thinks you're cute!" She grins broadly.

What? Did I fall and hit my head, am I sleeping? My mouth dries up like a desert and my tongue feels thick and full. I stare at Prim for a few seconds, not really sure how to respond. Her smile widens deeper.

"You like her too, don't you? I KNEW IT!" She whispered fiercely.

"Katniss and I are just friends, really. I doubt she thinks that way about me, I'm sure you just heard wrong." I stammered. Damn, this kid is astute.

"No, I know what I heard." She narrowed her gaze at me, just as Katniss called us to the kitchen to eat. "And I know what I just saw."

My blush crept to my forehead. "You like her too!" She announced in a sing song voice.

FUCK, this is gonna be fun.

Prim threw herself down into a chair while I stood awkwardly waiting on some signal from Katniss. She silently carried a tray past me and into the other room. I assumed she was taking it to her mother. Moments later she returned.

She brought our plates to the table next. "Here, Peeta, you sit here." She placed a plate of food down in front of a chair, then settled herself into the one next to it, after laying her own plate in front of it. Prim's food had already been sitting on the table and she was already consumed in scarfing it down.

"Slow down Prim, I'm sure Peeta isn't going to steal your cheeseburger." Katniss glared across the table to Prim.

"You never know," she answered around a mouthful of food. "He looks like he really likes cheeseburgers." Katniss rolled her eyes.

As we ate, Prim chattered on about her day and various upcoming events. I smiled, watching the two of them interact. I bet it would be wonderful to have such a close, caring family.

After our meal, I insisted on helping. Prim cleared the table while Katniss and I washed the dishes. The whole time Prim watched us like a hawk, as if apparently we'd suddenly throw ourselves upon each other. After the chores were through, Katniss resumed our earlier positions on the couch to finish up math, while Prim threw herself down in the floor with a fashion magazine.

Sadly, though, all too soon the evening was over. At 9 I told Katniss I really had to go and stood to gather my books.

"Thanks for coming over, Peeta. I had a great time."

Katniss and I stood on her front porch. I could see Prim leaning over the couch, killing herself to listen in on us from so far away.

"Me too, thanks for inviting me over, and thanks for dinner." I turned to step off the porch, when Katniss placed her hand on my upper arm. She darted in quickly, really before I had a chance to react, and placed a tiny kiss on my cheek.

Shocked, my eyes took in her face. She was smiling timidly, her cheeks flush. Wordlessly she turned and walking back into the house, slowly closing the door.

Somehow, seeing as how my brain was on auto pilot, I made it home. I didn't remember the walk, the houses I passed, or even if I ran into anyone. The whole way home I kept replaying her kiss. And I finally confessed to myself that maybe Katniss liked me as well.


	5. Part 5

Chapter 8

Now here's the thing: as strong as my feelings for Katniss are, I'm actually somewhat terrified at the prospect of her having feelings for me. It's not that I don't want her to, but just that this is all so new to me. Just a few weeks ago, my whole world was completely different.

I guess I'm afraid of messing things up, or doing something wrong. Plus, I'd be lying if I didn't admit to myself that yes, there was small part of my brain waiting on the moment when it's revealed that _yes_, this is all a joke, and ha ha ha on me. But I think that's just a defense mechanism, one that I'll learn to let go of in time. I don't think Katniss would hurt me like that.

I tried to be as quiet as possible trudging up the rickety stairs on the back of the house, but I think I hit every weak, squeaky plank. After unlocking the door, I eased around it and then jumped clean out of my skin as I came face to face with mother. My heart hurt from the shock.

"Sit down Peeta." She motioned to a chair at the dining room table. I made double time getting there.

"Alright. I'm just going to come out and say this. I know exactly who you want working with you. That Katniss Everdeen girl." She wrinkled her nose offensively. I opened my mouth, but before even a single sound came out she held up one exquisitely lacquered nail to silence me. "Let me finish. Don't interrupt me again."

"Sorry, Mother." I mumbled.

"So fine. She can begin here next Monday. She can work four days a week, _at _minimum wage. She _is _on a trial basis, and _if _she messes up, one time she's out the door. I don't care how much you like her." I shifted my eyes from hers at this.

"Your father and I have also decided that you get at least one night off a week." Her tone of voice suggested that the 'at least' part was just a suggestion. "BUT let me say this: You two had better conduct yourselves in the manner appropriate for well brought up, respectable members of this community. If I hear one peep about or suspect one thing against the two of you, you don't want to know how bad it will be on you young man. On _both _of you." And while I _was_ really listening to her explain her rules, there was another part of me waiting on the other shoe to drop. She had me, had me good and was going to start squeezing, but when? And with what?

But apparently she was done, because now she was staring at me with an expectant look upon her face.

"Thank you very much, Mother." I stood and gathered my stuff before turning toward my room. She stalked off without a word.

I was so excited that I couldn't sleep. I couldn't believe it. Finally, so many great things were in my grasp.

oOoOoOo

Monday was finally here with Katniss and I preparing to begin our first day of work together. Mother had made it abundantly clear that Katniss's training was solely my responsibility. But I knew that it was only so that if something did go wrong, it would be all my fault and I would bear the brunt of it.

After a quick tour of the bakery I began teaching her how to make the dry mixes. I produced an old, worn out journal that had been mine for ages. I had used it to record the recipes and procedures that I had learned over the years. I hadn't looked in it in forever, and had found it high on a shelf in the stockroom while getting Katniss an apron.

"Thanks," Katniss had responded when I placed the old, leather ledger in her hands, explaining what it was.

"You probably won't have to change or add much to it, our selections and recipes haven't changed much over the years. But it can come in handy from time to time." I told her as we sat down to a small meal of cheese buns. She'd worked diligently for several hours now and had already gotten the hang of quite a bit.

She absently flipped through the book, stopping at a random page that had caught her attention. "What's this?" she asked, pointing to the bottom of the page. When I saw what she was motioning at, my heart started thudding triple time in my chest. I swallowed my bite of bread thickly.

There, in my own handwriting, were the initials P.M. and K.E. surrounded by a heart. I hadn't even remembered doing that, and God knows what else could be in that book. I immediately dropped my head, panicked.

Frankly, I didn't know what to say. I seriously had to fight the urge to bolt upstairs and hide from her and the situation.

But before I could respond, Katniss had pulled my chin up, forcing me to meet her eyes. She leaned in slowly and gently kissed me on the mouth. Her lips were soft and warm. She leaned back and smiled, gauging my reaction with her soft, grey eyes.

My brain kicked back into gear and I took over. I pulled her back to me, meeting her lips with my own. I kept the kiss chaste, working against her lips softly, gently tugging at her bottom one with my teeth. Her hands skimmed my sides to make their way to the back of my neck where they linked together.

I brought my hands to rest at either side of her waist. We finally pulled apart, breathing heavy and panting for air. I gazed into her grey orbs which had darkened to a slate and searched her face. She smiled up at me again and then pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Wow," she whispered against my shoulder. "Yeah." I whispered back amazed that I had just experienced my first kiss.

Slowly, we pulled apart. I honestly didn't know what to do. I wanted to talk about what had happened, ask her why she kissed me, but I was afraid. I was afraid of her answer. So I did what I always do best, pretended it happen, and went back to work.

We finished the closing duties, including the cleaning and counting down the register. Finally we surveyed the spotless room.

"Well I guess that's that." I pronounced. We gathered our books and headed out the door. "You did an awesome job today Katniss." I turned the key, locking the door tightly, then deposited the keyring in my jeans pocket.

"I had a pretty good teacher." She smiled up at me.

"Well I _am_ like a baking guru or something." I blew on my knuckles then polished them on my shirt.

"Or something," she amended, laughing.

As we got closer to her house, Katniss seemed to grow more quiet. As we turned down her street, you could see her house down the block, the front porch glowing brightly like a beacon in the dusky night.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"It's just that sometimes I don't want to go home." She said it so softly I almost didn't hear all her words.

I didn't say anything for a moment. "If there's one thing I understand it's that. I'm sorry." I glanced over at her.

Her eyes bore into mine, and a small tear rolled down her cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb.

"It's just I feel so guilty for feeling that way." She moaned. "Sometimes I get so angry with my mother for putting me in this situation. It's not fair to me or Prim. Prim deserves so much better than me."

"I think you deserve better too." I say to her quietly. She looks up at me with an unreadable look on her face.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so nice. It'd be easier." She sighs.

And I don't know what she means by that. I feel as if I've done or said something wrong. My insides tighten up and I pull back from her as if I'd been slapped.

"Okay." I say tightly. We were standing on the sidewalk at the end of her walkway. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I turn, my heart heavy.

I get about ten feet away when I hear her running toward me. I keep walking.

"Peeta, please. Please stop." She's trying to be quiet, hissing out her request.

And it's like we're right back to where we started from. I wish I could just close my heart and push her away and stop trying altogether. But I do slow down some.

She catches up to me and steps in front to face me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine." The words come out stiffly. I jam my hands into my pockets and keep walking.

"No, it's not. It's not okay for everyone to hurt you like they do. I don't want to be one of those people." She steps in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

And a powerful anger erupts inside of me. "But's it's okay to think shit like that? It's okay to be my friend and lead me on, but push me away when I've crossed some hidden barrier of yours? At least everyone else is fucking honest about who they are." I try to step around her to keep on walking but she steps back in my path again.

"I didn't mean how it sounds. Please, just let me explain."

"No. I get it. It's okay to be my friend. It's not okay for me to like you." I sigh loudly and run a hand through my hair angrily. "Just...I need to get home, it's late."

"I'm scared Peeta. That's what I meant. Please, please talk to me." The pained look on her face tears at my heart, but I'm going to have to keep my resolve firm in this.

I don't say anything, just nod. She leads me back to her house and we sit down on her porch steps. She pulls her knees to her chest and and seems to tuck into herself.

I don't say anything, just wait for her to begin, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I told you about my mom and what happened to her when my dad died. I've watched her pine away to hardly nothing over the last year. She's let go of me and Prim. But I loved him too, _and _my mom. And they both left me. I don't want what happened to her to happen to me. So I swore I'd never love someone, so that when they did leave it wouldn't hurt me like that. And now I find myself feeling things for you Peeta that I never wanted to, and it scares the hell out of me. I don't think I love you, but I know I could. Because you're such a good and special person. But I don't want to hurt you either. You don't deserve that. You deserve a normal girl, one who won't be afraid to love you like you deserve to be loved." She's fidgeting with her hand, practically tearing a nail from it's bed.

"I'm scared too," I whisper. "But Katniss, I would never leave you. I'd never hurt you."

"My dad didn't want to leave us either, but he did."

"But it's not like he got up one day and packed a bag and left. People can't help it if they die or get killed. Katniss," I lift her head to look at me. "He'll never truly be gone. He lives here," I placed her hand over her heart. "in your heart, and your memories. And your love for him."

She breaks down then, sobbing hoarsely, and I pull her into my arms holding her as tightly as I dared. I stroke the back of her hair, laying my head on top of hers. After a few minutes, her sobs quiet and she pulls back. "I'm sorry," she hiccups. "That's the second time I've done that."

"Don't be." I thumb away an errant tear. She sniff loudly and I retrieve a handkerchief from my back pocket. "Here."

We sit in silence for a minute or two. "I'm sorry about your dad. I had no idea. Even after you told me about your mother, I guess I just didn't get the enormity of it. I understand how you feel." My heart sank. Because there it was. And I knew then that we'd never be together, not the way I'd always dreamed. She'd never love me in return.

I really wanted to just bolt. I wanted to run home, throw myself into bed and cry. I wanted to process everything that had just happened. But I couldn't leave her like this, broken down and teary eyed.

We sit in awkward silence for a few minutes until she slowly stands. She stares at me with huge, tormented eyes then drops them to stare at her feet. "I'm sorry for everything Peeta. I'd understand if you don't want to be friends or anything, and I can quit the bakery."

"No." My voice is quiet and strained. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I don't exactly run, but I make it home in record time. I have a date with my bed.

Chapter 9

True to my word, I wait for Katniss in front of the bakery under a darkening, dreary sky. After a few minutes, I get the hint and start for school on my own. Right now, I'm so confused. No, I admonish myself. I'm broken hearted. For years I've carried a torch for Katniss. And although I knew it was a very long shot, I've dreamed about a future with her: marriage and children, running the bakery with her by my side, the happiness and love we'd share. And I have to admit, those dreams got me through a lot of bad shit. But now I know it's all dead. I'll never have those things with her, hell, I'll never have those things period. I guess I was a fool after all, thinking any girl in her right mind would want a freak show like me. I've been deluding myself all these years. Maybe I should be thanking Katniss for finally showing me the truth.

I've been running those thoughts through my head all night and they've stained my mood utter black. If I thought I could get away from it, I'd take off and hide from everyone and everything for the day. But I know my mother would make me pay for a truancy, and probably with blood.

A loud boom of thunder screams through the sky seconds before torrential rains hit down. In seconds I'm soaked to the bone. I slow my walking, letting the rain wash across me and down my back, shivering fiercely.

The loud rain softens the sounds of running feet, and I don't hear them until they're right on top of me. I turn, thinking for a second that it's Katniss after all, but just as I do a fast punch to the cheek throws me back.

"You fucking cripple. Think you were gonna hide from me, think I wasn't gonna stomp your ass to hell and back?" Trenton stand before me, breathing heavily, flanked by Vonn and Drew. My cheek is aching fiercely and my blood is boiling. I"m so sick of these three and their shit.

I tell him as much. "Fuck you, Trenton. I'm sick of your shit." He throws his head back and laughs into the downpour. I lunge at him but before I get to him, ready to throw my hands around his neck and squeeze, he throws a fast jab out and catches me in my stomach. Vonn and Drew pull me back by my arms and Trenton begins again, jabbing unmercifully into my stomach. The pain is unbearable and I fight madly to pull myself free.

"You ain't got no fucking bodyguards this time Mellark. I'm gonna take my time." He sneers.

Somehow I wrench free from my captors and launch myself at Trenton. All the anger I've buried from his torments over the years add with the rage of Katniss's confession and pour into me. We connect and go down, tumbling and turning. I bring my good knee up fast and hard to his balls and he groans in pain.

Suddenly a swift kick to my kidney takes the breath from me, followed by another to my skull and I see stars. I try to swing through the pain but I feel I'm fading fast.

Trenton is leaning over me. "How bout this, Mellark: when I get done beating the shit out of you, I'm going to find your little girlfriend and show her what the fuck a real man is like, huh? And then maybe I'll let the guys show her a couple of things or two? You like that?" He spits in my face.

But that's all I need to pull out of the darkness. I push myself up and lunge at him again, raining blows across his face and into his gut. The other two try to pull me back but I throw punches at them too, landing a few. As Trenton is trying to push me off of him, I head butt him as hard as I can and that just about sends me back out. I hear him cry out in pain, and as I try to steady myself Vonn and Drew finally get me off of Trenton. One of them lands something hard across the back of my head, a book I'm assuming and I crumple to the ground. I try desperately to stay conscience for fear of another round of blows, but as I hear them running off I black out for good.

oOoOoOo

I don't know how long I've been out, but I wake to the rain pouring down into my face and one bitching headache. I keep my eyes shut as I tentatively bring my fingers to the back of my head only to find a huge knot and a surge of pain so fierce it causes my stomach to roll and I gag.

It's at this time I notice I'm also lying on something soft and yielding. "Easy there." I hear a voice say. I must be hallucinating because the voice sounded like it belonged to Katniss. I gingerly opened my eyes, and yes it's her. Why not? It seems like every time fates decides it's gonna kick my ass, she gets a front row seat.

"Katniss?" I croak out.

"Shh," don't speak. Her hair is plastered to her scalp and her clothes cling tightly to her. The cold catches up to me as I begin shivering uncontrollably.

"You...need...to...get...out...of...here." I stumble through the shivers. "You're...gonna...get...sick."

"I said hush now." She looks up and past me. "They're here."

Fuck, I knew they'd be back. "Trenton? GO!' I try to pull myself up. They'll hurt her.

"No, no. It's your dad ." She tenderly wipes the strings of hair from my forehead. I stare up at her, study her face. Her eyes look haunted and scared and her chin quivers slightly. She senses my gaze because she looks down at me.

"I"m sorry for everything." She whispers.

"Well, unless you masterminded me getting my ass kicked, I think you're innocent. Don't apologize." I try to chuckle but it only sends agony through my ribs and stomach.

"I've told you for the last time," she says as she places her finger over my lips. "Don't try to talk."

My dad and Prim come running up, He kneels down next to us. "Peeta? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah dad, they didn't get my ears."

"It's not funny. Do you think anything is broken?" His hands begin a soft assault on my limbs, testing for breaks. He hold my hands up and I can see the knuckles are bloody and bruised. "Well you got a few good ones in. Do you think you could stand?"

Without answering I pull myself up and hold onto him as waves of dizziness wash over me. Slowly it subsides. "I think I can make it to school."

"No son, we're getting you home." He turns to Katniss. "Do you think you could help me?"

"Of course, Mr. Mellark." She turns to Prim. "I need you to go straight to school, do you hear me?"

"But I wanna help Peeta. He's my friend too!" She comes to stand close to me.

"You heard me."

"Prim, would you do it for me? After school you come by and see me, okay?"

She studies my face for a few seconds and I can see that she is scared as well. "I'll be okay, I promise. I'm sure it looks worse that what it really is."

"Okay, Peeta. But you better take care of yourself." She eases up on her tiptoes and plants a light kiss on my cheek.

"Now I know I'll be all better." I smile wanly through the pain.

She turns and begins to trudge to school.

My father takes one side and Katniss the other, but I try to lean on them as little as possible. Slowly we make it home and they help me up the stairs. Katniss stands outside of my room while my father helps me ease out of my wet clothes and into some dry pajamas. Then he grabs another set.

"I'll be right back," he says as he closes the door behind him. I hear him say something to Katniss but I can't quite make it out. Sleep overtakes me and I'm gone again.

oOoOoOo

I don't know how long I've been out again, but when I come to Katniss is lying on the bed next to me. I ignore the pains in my body and face and the fact that I really need to pee right now. I don't think I'll ever get another chance like this again.

She's on her side facing me, and I watch her sleep for a few moments. Her face loses it's hardness in sleep and her features are soft and peaceful. Her hair has curled from the rain and it lies in a dark puddle all around us. I fight the urge to run my hands through it. I notice that she is wearing a pair of my sleep pants and an old t-shirt, and I have to admit I find this very sexy.

She stirs in her sleep and her hand comes to rest on my chest and she snuggles up to me even further. Her face is only inches from me and I want to kiss her so badly. I draw my hand to her face softly, and push a stray lock of hair from her cheek. I lightly run my thumb across her bottom lip, remembering how soft it felt on my own. She moans lightly and I know if I don't get up soon I'm going to have an embarrassing situation to deal with.

I slowly lean toward her and kiss her on the lips ever so softly. A small smile plays across her lips as her eyes ease open. Once they focus on me though, the smile is gone.

"Peeta?" She brings her hand to my face, running it tenderly across my jaw and forehead. She sits up and then begins to pull my shirt up.

"Whoa!" I cry out, tugging the material down.

"Honestly, really?" She snatches the shirt from my hands and pulls it up to my shoulders to inspect the skin. "You're gonna bruise like hell, but Mr. Flickerman said there's no real damage. You're lucky."

"When was the apothecarian here?" I pull my shirt down again.

"As soon as we got you home, your dad ran out to get him. He got you awake long enough to determine you didn't have a concussion, just a really nasty pump knot on the back of your head and some major bruising and small gashes. Nothing's broken, thank goodness. But, you do look pretty banged up." She frowned at me.

"Well you should see the other guy," I laughed lightly.

"It's not funny. She ran her hand up my jaw and through my hair. We've gotta do something about them, they coulda killed you Peeta." Her thumb worried with my eyebrow.

I hissed. "Easy."

I pulled her other hand to my lips and kissed the palm. "Thanks for the worries, but I've got it covered." I pushed past her across the bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked harshly.

"I gotta go to the bathroom. I'm pretty sure I can handle _that _on my own."

I limped to the bathroom. Apparently my bad leg felt left out and decided to join the party. "I think every part of my body officially hurts right now." I mumble to myself as I flip on the light and ease the bathroom door shut.

The face that stares back at me is grotesque and bruised. I hiss to myself. My eye is already black and there's a gash in one brow. Luckily though, my nose isn't broken. I study my hands, turning them over. My knuckles are bruised with small gashes and open wounds, but someone's cleaned them out. In fact someone's attended to all my wounds. I pull my shirt up, revealing a very sore and well defined abdomen. There's a nice bruised area over my kidney. All in all, I'd say I'm gonna hurt like hell for a while. I sigh. Well at least I'm used to pain like this.

As I slip back into my room, Katniss is tidying up. "Uh, could you not do that?" I ask.

She jumps as if caught with her hand in a cookie jar. "Sorry?" She asks, mostly.

"It's just that, one: you're not my maid and shouldn't have to do that and two: I'm a big boy and clean my own mess." Not to mention I'm _really_ not sure what she'd find.

For the most part I am a very neat and tidy person, but sometimes my room takes the blunt of my torn and confused feelings. It seems to mirror my emotions. When I've having a great day or week, then I clean like crazy. Bad days tend to find me throwing shit around a lot. Last night and this morning were cyclone moments.

"Well you can clean later, get back in bed." I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Please? Mr. Flickerman's orders. He said bed rest for a least two days."

"Uh, no. I gotta work." I sat back down on the edge of the bed. Katniss eased down beside me.

"No, we can handle it. Your dad said he'd take your shifts this week."

"Yeah, so my mom can go berserk? She can't run the day shift alone for a week. That's too much on a normal person, but her? She'll burn the place down."

"Your dad says it's all worked out and that you're to do as you're told." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh really?" There was an edge creeping into my voice. First she breaks my heart and now she thinks she's gonna boss me around like some concerned girlfriend. I didn't think so.

"Look, Katniss I know you mean well and all, but I"m a big boy. I can take care of myself just fine." My jaw is set in a firm line. "If you need to go, I'm all set here."

Her face drops and she pulls on one of her fingers. She worries the hem of her borrow t-shirt then drops her hands to her lap.

"I know you're mad at me, and I'm sorry." Her eyes drop from my face to the quilt as she runs a finger over the seams of the patches.

"I'm not mad. I'm fine." I keep my voice level.

"Well I'm glad you're fine, but I'm not."

"I don't see why you're not fine. You're the one who laid it out for me, how things are." I try so damn hard to keep the anger from my voice, to not let her know just how bad she hurt me. I want her to think I'm just fine without her. I need her to think that. I'm not so sure I succeed. I run a frustrated hand through my hair, eliciting a wince.

"Yeah, I know," she whispers. "It's just that..." She inhales sharply and chews on her bottom lip.

Then suddenly it's as if a dam has burst in her. "Peeta I was just trying to protect you. I thought if I could make you understand what I'm like you could be free to find someone who's not screwed up like me. And I was so determined to keep my heart from you, to just be your friend.

"But this morning when I came upon you lying there in the rain, my first thought was that you were dead. And my heart shattered. If you were gone, then I'd have never told you how I really feel and I really would have lost you forever." A tear slid out from between her clenched eyes.

My breathing hitched, and I inhaled sharply through my nose. "And how do you really feel?" I asked, taking her hand in mine.

"It's not love, not yet at least, but Peeta," she looked up at me. "I care for you a great deal. I really, really like you."

My face broke out into a goofy smile. I brought my hand up to cup the side of her face. "I really, really like you too." I confessed out loud, for the first time.

She eased her face closer to me and I kissed her gently on the lips.

"Katniss, there'll never be another girl for me." I whisper.

Chapter 10

Bed rest is something that I absolutely detest. After a few days I'm already milling around the bakery and in less than a week, I'm back to work. I'm still a bit stiff and sore and my body still carries a few fading bruises, especially my abdomen and my eye.

Katniss and I are working and the evening has drug on. We've had very few customers and with almost two hours left to go, we've gotten almost everything done.

"Alright," I throw the scrubber down on the counter that I'd been cleaning for the last ten minutes. I turn to Katniss, her back to me as she works on a dry batch. "You've been acting funny all week. Out with it."

She slowly and methodically sifts the mixture, keeping her back to me. "I've just got a lot on my mind, that's all."

You'd think that since her last confession to me, we'd be well on our way to being in a relationship, or at least a couple of really good make out sessions. But sadly no. Since that day, she's practically ignored the topic and if anything, our friendship has reversed itself to the beginning when we were awkward as fuck around each other.

"Look, I'm a big boy. I can take whatever it is, but this crap going on between us is just too much. It's like you can't even look at me any more."

Finally, with a heavy sigh, she turns to me, wiping her hands on a towel. "It's not you, it's me."

"Oh God, really? _That's_ what you're going with?" I groaned and dramatically threw myself onto a stool.

"This isn't easy for me, smart ass." She gave me her best scowl.

I held my hands up in mock defeat. "Sorry, continue."

"I know what I said to you, but right now I just have too much going on. I can't deal with all this. I really think we'd be better off just staying friends." She tugged on the hem of her t-shirt.

"Okay. I get it. Friends we'll be." Admittedly I was more than disappointed, but in no way was I going to push her toward something she's not ready for. And besides, I pretty much figured it was leading up to this. But I'll wait on her forever.

"I really don't want to lead you on, but I just can't commit to anything." She chewed on her bottom lip.

"It's alright, Katniss, really." I rose from my seat and pulled her into a strictly platonic hug. She softened, her tense muscles loosening up in my arms.

"No matter what, I just don't want to lose your friendship." She finally eased her arms around my waist and leaned into my chest, returning the hug.

"I'll always be here for you." I pulled her back to stare into her face. "Now tell me what else is bothering you.

"I'm just really stressed about leaving. I can't believe it's less than two weeks away." She peered up at me with a worried expression. "And honestly, I'm kinda scared. I've been away from Prim before."

"I wanted to ask you about her. What's going to happen to her while we're gone?" 

"Gale's family is going to take her and my mom in for the summer. I know they'll be in good hands, but still."

"It'll be okay. These three months will be over before you know it and then you'll be back home to Prim and your mom again."

"You're right, Peeta. I shouldn't let myself worry so much."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you." I smiled at her and then patted her shoulder. "Now let's get back to not working."

oOoOoOo

As I walked her home that night, she did seem to breathe easier.

"Have you ever been to District 9 before?" she asked, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Nope, can't say as I have. But I do know that it's export is grain. I expect we'll become pretty good harvesters before the summer's out. We'll be pulling some long ass twelve hour days, six days a week."

"At lease we'll be outside. Could you imagine everyone coming here, all of us going down into the mines?" She shuddered at the thought.

"I know, that would be horrible. Last year I went to 10. I know waayyy more about cows then I ever wanted to. I even had to help a few get 'in the family' way. Yuck!" I squirm all over remembering _that _fun day.

"Aren't you the lucky one?" she laughed.

"You know it!" I stood at the end of her sidewalk, as she climbed the steps to her porch. "See you tomorrow." I waited until she had closed and locked the door before heading back home.

I had tentatively broached to subject of Trenton's threat to Katniss. I don't think she really took it serious, but I did.

oOoOoOo

The last days of school flew by and Katniss and I find ourselves facing our last evening before we leave. My father insisted we take the night off so I had planned on joining Katniss and her family for the evening.

We spend the evening hanging out with Prim and pigging out on the cookies I brought with me. And even though it's not my family, I can't remember ever having such fun. I can't help but to think to myself several times that night how much I'd like to have a family of my own like that, and how much I'd like Katniss to be my partner in such an endeavor.

Reluctantly, I head home. It's almost midnight and I know I've pushed my luck tonight. With any luck my mother will have long been in bed.

Luckily fate is on my side for once. Rather than risk having to say goodbye to me, she has retreated to her bed and my house is eerily quiet. I turn in to catch a few hours of sleep before my day begins.

**A/N: So I got a little stuck this time. I had to do a couple of rewrites on Ch 10. For some reason I kept getting stuck there, but I think I got it all worked out. Plus, I'm editing this at like 1 a.m., so please forgive any grammar mistakes or missing words.**

**Also, I couldn't help add Caesar Flickerman in somewhere. I hate to admit it, but I find him hilarious. Wouldn't he make the funniest apothecarian ever?**

**Anywho, thanks for reading, and as always thanks to the wonderful Suzanne Collins for creating such a wonderful world that inspires so many of us to visit.**


	6. Part 6

**A/N: **

**Warning, prepare for a rampant case of 'potty mouth' to follow. Several of the characters are way ooc, but it's not like I've been staying true to canon up til now.**

Chapter 11

I crawl out of bed, throw on my clothes and run a brush through my mouth and then my hair. My mother has already risen and opened the bakery and my father is still asleep. I gather my bag and head over to Katniss's house to walk her to the train station.

I find her and Prim saying their goodbyes. A tall, thin woman with dark brown hair run through with strands of gray stands back watching with a sad smile. I can only assume this must be Gale's mother. She notices me as I stop at the edge of the sidewalk. She broadens her smile and walks over to me.

"Good morning, Ma'am." I venture.

"You must be Peeta." She extends her hand for a firm shake. "I'm Hazelle Hawthorne."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"Please, call me Hazelle. I've heard a lot about you. Prim's quite taken by you, I'm afraid." She smiled warmly.

"Prim's a great kid. I'm quite taken with her too." My face stretches into a genuine smile.

"Well I do hope you'll watch out for Katniss. I worry about her." She shakes her head slightly.

"Of course I will. I worry about her too. She's got so much on her shoulders." I glance over at Katniss and watch her wipe her eyes roughly. Poor Prim struggles to contain her sobs.

"Katniss has a lot of tough edges, but once she lets you in she can get hurt easily." Hazelle eyed me sternly. "She's worth it though."

"I agree." I met her eyes, holding them for several seconds, before Hazelle's face blossomed into a warm smile.

"Katniss, honey, you're gonna have to get going before you're late. It looks like this nice young man is here to walk with you."

I blushed lightly as Hazelle pulled me in for a hug. "You have a safe trip."

"You too, young lady." Katniss had come to stand before us. Hazelle grasped Katniss in a much tighter hug and squeezed. "I'll miss you."

Prim scrubbed her cheeks with the back of her hand as she slowly wandered down the walk. "Goodbye Peeta."

I dropped to one knee in front of Prim and held out my arms. She launched herself into them and I hugged her tight. "We'll be back before you know it. Don't you worry one minute." I kissed her lightly on her cheek and her face bloomed in a rosy blush.

"Bye." Katniss called out as we pressed on. I waved.

Our walk to the train station was quiet and I didn't press Katniss to make small talk. When we arrived, Mr. Abernathy was waiting for us, holding our ticket vouchers.

"Bout time, you two. Did you think they were gonna hold the train all day?" He swayed lightly on his feet. I wondered, not for the first time, who would give a functioning alcoholic the position he held. They must have been hard up that day.

"We've still got ten minutes," Katniss replied cattily.

"Thanks for the help, sweetheart, but I learned how to tell time long ago."

She scowled.

"One for you sweetheart and one for you, kid." I silently take my voucher.

"Don't lose 'em. You need em to get back on the train to get home. Got that?" He cocked an eyebrow at Katniss.

"Yeah, I think I can figure it out."

Thank goodness the train began pulling into the station. Any longer and I swear the two of them would start throwing punches.

As soon as the engine came to a complete stop the doors were thrown open and I grabbed our bags. "C'mon Katniss, let's go."

Haymitch smirked at me as we climbed aboard.

oOoOoOo

According to the digital schedule board at the front of the train, our trip would take around 5 hours. I settled in for a long, tedious afternoon.

Katniss stared around the fairly empty car nervously. There were a few other students from my school, some I recognized and some I didn't, and an elderly couple sitting in the far back.

Katniss stared fervently out the window, but the only sights were scenery moving so fast it was near indiscernible. We made small talk for a while but eventually the rocking of the train car lulled me into a stupor. My lids felt heavy and I could barely keep them open.

Before I knew it, Katniss was jabbing me in the ribs alerting me of our near approach to the train station. We collected our bags and prepared to debark. Her eyes were wide and she wore a pinched expression on her face.

"Hey," I pulled her in for a side hug. "It's gonna be okay." I turned her face to stare into her eyes. "You can do this."

She was quiet for a few seconds, then let out the breath she had been holding. "Thanks."

As we stepped out onto the platform I immediately noticed a tall, thin stern looking man perusing a clipboard. His icy blue eyes made contact with me. 'District 12, over here!" He bellowed out to us.

Katniss and I, along with the others, line up.

"I'm Boggs and I'll be in charge of your house. We'll get to the ground rules when we arrive back at the farm. Any questions?" He barks.

No one even dares cough, let alone ask him a question, and soon we're following him toward an old, weather worn wagon. The two horses that are pulling it look as if they've yet to be broken, though, and I have a sinking feeling this won't be a very pleasant ride.

Sure enough, as the wheat and grain fields fly by the buggy alternates between shaking violently and groaning in the joists. The horses run erratically, fighting against Boggs, pulling us faster. Katniss looks green and I'm afraid she's going to be sick.

Finally, after an eternity, we arrive at a very large farm house. The fields that surround it seem to run on for miles. As we all throw ourselves out of the back of the wagon, I stare around. The huge farmhouse is also run down, the paint fading and chipping. The porch sags on one end and the tin roof is rusting in several large patches.

In contrast though, the huge barn just a few hundred feet away appears newly built. The bright red paint shimmers in the hot, humid sun. It's roof is new, polished tin. We mill around the dirt yard until Boggs checks through his paperwork, still sitting in the wagon. No one speaks. I eye Katniss as she gazes around in astonishment. Finally she catches me watching her and timidly smiles.

I mouth the words 'are you okay?" and she gives me a slight nod. The other students we arrived with all stand silent as well. Finally Boggs is finished and jumps from the wagon.

"Okay, listen up. My name is Boggs and I am the Head Foreman around here. Everyone has been assigned roommates. Some of the other groups have already arrived. You have the rest of the day to get situated and familiarize yourself with your surroundings. You will not enter the fields unsupervised or without authorization. You will not leave the farm premises unsupervised or without authorization. Meal times are posted, there will be no eating outside those times. Lights out are at 10 p.m., no exception. There is absolutely no fraternization, and especially no alcohol or drugs. Anyone caught violating these rules will suffer sever punishment. There are no exceptions. Do I make myself clear?" Boggs bellowed the rules at us, and I swear it wouldn't surprise me if he had been in the military at one time. He seemed more like a soldier then our supervisor. He continued, informing us of the hierarchy explaining that there were two foremen under him and several supervisors each under them. He asked again if we understood and we all just nodded.

Then he marched us to the farmhouse. He stood back as we entered the door, asking our names and directing us to our rooms. Katniss and I ended up on the fourth floor, our rooms directly across the hall from each other. We paused outside our rooms and I glanced over at her before we both entered our new living quarters.

I swung the door wide.

"Mellark you son of a bitch!"

I smiled broadly at Cato's greeting. We had met two summers ago and as luck would have it are now roommates.

"Look what the cat's fucking drug in!" I laughed and slapped him roughly on the back.

"I wondered if you'd sign up again."

"You know it" I threw my bag onto my bunk and gazed around the room. It was small but clean. The walls were covered in a faded grey paper, the design long since washed out from the sun. The only furniture was the two bunks we would be sleeping in, a dresser between them, and a small writing desk in the corner.

"You're bottom this year." He nodded toward the dresser.

"Bitch" I mocked as I began shoving my clothes into the drawers.

The bunks were covered in matching patchwork quilts and adorned with a small, lumpy pillow. I eased myself down onto the frame and it squeaked noisily.

"Guess there's no fucking in that heap for you, you'll wake the whole damn house."

"Shit. I'll just have to use yours."

"The fuck you will." He laughed and launched himself off his bed. "Come on, let's see what we can get into."

We marched out of the room, standing before Katniss's open door.

"Cato and Peeta, you rat bastards!" I look through the door frame, and there standing across the room is Johanna. Like Cato, I met her a few years back as well. She's very tight lipped about her home life so I've never really learned why she joins each year.

Looking around the room, which seems to be a mirror to ours, I see Katniss watching me, a scowl played across her face. I redden slightly when I realize she's heard our whole conversation. She looks from Cato to Johanna and back to me again, and it's then I realized that I'm pretty much fucked.

"Johanna, they did tell you you won't be working on your back this year, right?" Cato belts out. She laughed, glancing over at me, and then back to Katniss.

"Well, well, well. Peeta's brought a friend." She smirked wickedly.

"Yeah, Katniss is also from 12. We're actually friends." I swallow roughly.

"Good friends, I bet." She waggled her brows at us.

I've never told Katniss much about my summers away from District 12. I of course wasn't lying when I told her I was working, but what I failed to mention was the friends I had met, the person I became.

Being gone from my house each summer, being on my own somewhat, was the most freeing times I've ever spent. So who could blame me when I wanted to shed the sad, pathetic person I was and become someone I wasn't. Someone like Cato and Johanna: crude, loud and conceited. And yes, an asshole at times.

Cato was a rich, spoiled kid who used this program to piss off his parents. But he was also the polar opposite of who I was: popular, rebellious and brave. So I became those things too. Only I shed _that _person at the end of each summer, taking on my true self once I arrived back home.

I didn't know how I was going to explain to Katniss without revealing everything to Cato and Johanna. And by the look in her eyes, I didn't think it was someone Katniss was too impressed with either. I internally sighed.

"Well hello baby." Cato sidled past me and leisurely perched himself on Katniss's bed. "Aren't you just a hot little thing. I bet Peeta's taken you for ride or two." He shot me a lopsided grin.

"Peeta and I are just friends, thank you." She answered in her most condescending voice.

"You are a fucking pistol, baby!" He laughed.

"Just my luck, then. Peeta's still single." Johanna purred, striding across the room and pulling herself up the length of my body to rest her hands on the back of my neck. She winked up at me.

Katniss was past Cato in an instant, standing in front of us. "Excuse me." She didn't wait, just pushed me into Johanna and fled the room, taking off down the hall.

"Dude, you're in so much trouble." He cackled.

"Excuse me, Johanna." I gently peeled her off me, turning to find Katniss.

"I thought you two were just friends." Her brow twitched up and she smirked at me.

I didn't respond to her. "Catch you guys later."

oOoOoOo

Wherever Katniss has hidden herself, I couldn't seem to locate her. I searched through the house and roamed around the back yard. But of course calling it a yard is a bit generous. It's mostly loose dirt that clouds around you in the slightest breeze, choking you. There's a few scraggly bushes and dying clumps of flowers with chickens pecking and scratching among it all. Down a slight incline is a grove of maples. I can't see past that.

I turn in all directions looking for a sign of her. I know she's upset. I know I should have mentioned my past summers. But fuck. A part of me is getting pissed. She's led me on, letting me believe that she cared for me and then pushed me away time and time again. I've stood by her, as her _friend_, letting her set the pace, determining our relationship without pushing her in any way. And now, when I need her, need to talk to her, she bails on me again. Well in this moment, fuck her. Let her come to me if she wants an explanation. I turn on my heel to head back in the house, colliding with someone in the process.

"Whoa there, buddy." Strong hands grasp onto me, steadying the both of us.

"Finnick!" I exclaim, and he pulls me into a loose hug with some back slapping. A guy hug.

I truly like Finnick, have since the moment we met, back when we were both 13. He's the polar opposite of Cato but somehow can get along with anyone.

"How have you been Peeta?" Finnick asks. Finnick is also extremely intuitive. I've never really talked about my home life or who I am outside of our summers but somehow he's been able to see past all my b.s., and yet he's never said a word.

"Good. You?"

"I asked Annie to marry me!" Finnick's face lit up like the midday sun. Annie his girlfriend, well now his fiancee, was his reason for joining. Even at 13 they were inseparable. But her ever increasing medical bills forced his hand to make money. He's never really went into details about her condition, only saying she sometimes gets confused about where she is or who she's with. I think if it weren't for her meds, she'd progressively get worse.

"Congrats!." I slap him on the back lightly.

Before I turn to follow Finnick into the house, I glance back at the grove of trees. As the wind shifts a large bough of the first tree, I vaguely see her braid twist in the breeze. Katniss stares back at me from her hiding spot. I walk away.

Chapter 12

The first week is finally done. We rise at 6 and throw down a bowl of mushy oats. The work day starts at seven and it's hot, back breaking twelve hour shifts. My whole body is sore from the intense labor I've put it through.

So far, I've seen Katniss _maybe_ three or four times. I know she's avoiding me, and when our paths do cross our interactions are short and to the point. And I'm really pissed.

We only get one day off a week, which is Sunday, and I'm using mine today to track her down and have this out. Which pisses me off more. Our one day off is supposed to be used doing our own personal chores, like laundry or letter writing. Most everyone tends to socialize with their friends though. But no, I've got to find Katniss and talk some sense into her.

After breakfast I roam the house. Cato is asleep in our room and I haven't seen Finnick or Johanna. I ease into my room, retrieve my clothes and head out back to secure a wash basin. After scrubbing my clothes and hanging them on a clothesline, I settle myself in the shade of the house with my sketch book, waiting on my clothes to dry.

There are a few personal things I brought with me on the trip and my sketchbook is one of them. I turn to a new page and start drawing. Suddenly I feel someone's presence and turn to find Katniss lowering herself to the ground next to me.

"Wondered when I'd see you again." I turn back to my drawing. She doesn't say much, just sits there for a little while, watching me.

"I'm sorry." She finally blurts out.

I turn to look at her. Up until this point I'd had some sort of conversation planned, an idea of what I wanted to say. But all that washes out of me, the anger that had been slowly simmering all week beginning to boil to the top.

"Yeah, I seem to hear that a lot from you." I draw some more.

"You're mad at me." It wasn't a question, just a statement.

"You think?" I spit back at her.

"I don't like those people you are friends with. You're not you when you're with them."

"Look Katniss, I never said Cato was my best friend. They're people I've met over the summers. But Finnick is a great guy, you'd really like him. And Johanna's not that bad once you get to know her, even Cato has his moments."

"But the fact of the matter is..." she starts.

But I don't let her finish. My anger lashes out. "What the hell Katniss? They're not that bad, and frankly I like them, a lot. So they're _different_. Maybe for once in my life I want to be different too. Then maybe I'm not the pathetic, picked on loser for once! When I'm with them I fit in, I'm accepted. Hell, they like _me_. Or is that it? Here, I can't be your pity project. You can't save me from the world or from my fucking self." I throw my sketchbook down onto the dusty, packed earth in frustration.

"There was never anything wrong with you!" She bites out. "But when you're with them, you become someone I don't like. You're loud and rude and sometimes cruel. That's not who you are."

I gracelessly pull myself up. "Well you know what? Maybe it fucking is." I stomp over to the line to check my clothes and when I turn back she's gone.

oOoOoOo

It's been two months and Katniss and I are drifting further and further apart. We live across the hall to each other but it could be districts apart as far as we're concerned.

When our paths do cross, she rarely even meets my eyes, often muttering a quick hello. Even if we're assigned the same work group for the day it's as if we're strangers. And it's making me crazy. More than that, I'm hurt. It seems silly that something so stupid has come between us. But I'm tired of always being the nice guy as far as she's concerned. I guess that I'm just tired of feeling like I'm the one who always concedes to whatever Katniss wants. So many times I've caught myself searching her out to make this right, to apologize. But each time I stop myself. I don't want to give in this time, and besides. I don't think I've really done anything wrong here.

Today, Cato and I are reaping in a huge wheat field, our scythes swinging through the air to glint brightly in the hot, noon day sun. I pause to mop at the sweat pouring down my face. Cato jabs his blade down into the ground to the lean upon the handle.

"So, dude. We're having a party tonight!" He whispers loudly to me. I look around guiltily to make sure no one is in earshot of us.

"Remember last week when Johanna went with those girls on a supply run to town?"

"Yeah, with Boggs." I add, sarcasm in my voice.

"Yeah, but she managed to score some liquor. And tonight we're gonna celebrate."

"Sure, fine, but where?" I knew our room was definitely out of the question.

"The main barn. Midnight." Cato's eyes drifted past me. I turned my head in that direction to see Boggs staring a hole into us. We pick up our blades and start swinging.

"You know what'll happen if we get caught, right dude?" Last year, after one of Cato's parties was discovered, several kids were sent home for the summer without their pay.

"We'll, let's not get caught then, Mellark." He smirked at me.

"Oh," he added after a minute or two, "and invite that hell cat of yours."

"I'm sure you've noticed that we're not really speaking right now." I sighed.

"She may not be talking with her mouth, but her eyes say plenty."

"What does that even _mean_?" I ask with a snark.

"Just the fact she's always staring at you dude. She wants you man." He grinned.

"Yeah, I'm sure. If she wants me so bad then why does she push me away all the time?" I ask, disdain dripping from my tongue.

"Chicks, man. Who the hell know why they do half the shit they do?' He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Amen." I add before turning back to my work.

oOoOoOo

That night after lights out Cato and I snuck across the hall to retrieve Johanna. Cato lightly tapped on her door. She stepped out into the hall dressed in a tiny denim skirt and black halter top and knee high black stiletto boots

Cato eyed her up and down, then whispered "Lookin' hot Jo!" She smiled mischievously at him then over to me. She drug her eyes up and down my frame. I felt self conscience next to Cato and his designer jeans and expensive button up shirt and in my worn denims and old, frayed t-shirt. But Cato's never pushed his status on us in any way.

"Ready to party?" I asked with a husky whisper.

"Let's go ladies." Cato turned to creep down the hallway as Johanna slowly eased her door shut. Before she could get it halfway closed, Katniss's lithe frame stepped out into the hallway.

Johanna's eyes widened in shock. "Is little miss prude gonna run and tell or do you actually wanna have some fun?"

I eyed them warily. From what Johanna's told us, she and Katniss haven't exactly 'clicked'. Cato's lips turned up into a lurid grin.

Katniss, however, only had eyes for me. Her grey eyes settled on my face in an unreadable expression. "I'd like to join in, if it's alright with you guys."

Cato and Johanna both turned to stare at me as if the decision were up to me alone. I shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever. It's cool." I turned and we all crept silently down the hall.

Finnick was waiting at the back door. He'd successfully learned to pick the lock a few weeks ago. The front door was too stubborn. We eased out the door, pulling it closed behind us. In the light of the full moon our shadows flew across the yard and trudged through the fields, finally finding our destination. We all breathed a huge sigh of relief.

As Johanna pulled the barn door open, I stared over at Katniss. She was dressed in a pair of dark skinny denims and a thin, dark orange tee. The color of her shirt, which she knew was my favorite, looked stunning on her.

Johanna sauntered into the barn and I held the door for Katniss, following her in. Cato and Finnick slipped in behind us. Apparently half the kids in the house must have came to party. A guy named Beetee was manning an old radio, making sure the noise level didn't go too high to get us caught. I recognized him and threw my hand up to him. He waved back, grinning as a couple of girls sauntered by giving him the 'eye'.

Johanna had already found the liquor station, sidling up to the beautiful girl setting out the 'refreshments'. Cato brandished our contribution and plunked it down on the makeshift table, giving the blonde his most winning smile. If I remembered correctly, her name was Clove. I had a feeling that whenever I would need to find Cato, he'd be up her ass, or at least try to be. Judging by the amount of alcohol already sitting on the table, more than just Johanna had managed to go shopping at some point.

This party was a sort of unspoken tradition for those of us who worked together year after year and I was determined not to let Katniss's presence stop me from having a good time. She still stood rooted to the floor next to me, eyeing everything going on around us. Several groups of kids had already started dancing while a few more had found a corner to chill in, seated on old blankets and rugs.

Cato waved at us, beckoning us to the drink station. As we neared the group he threw me a can of beer before raising an eyebrow to Katniss. She looked over at me then nodded. Cato tossed her one as well. I began for a quiet corner with Cato, leaving Katniss to fend for herself.

Before too long, Cato had managed to talk Clove into a dance and Katniss was swaying awkwardly with a nameless guy I'd never seen before. I eyed them warily. Finnick had managed to snag a partner as well, so I pulled Johanna over to where Finnick was and we chatted with him as we began dancing.

As the next song changed over, Johanna pulled me in tighter. "So what's up with your friend?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's something else. Doesn't hardly speak to anyone, especially me. Ignores the fuck out of you this whole time, but yet you two are friends? But for the last two months she's practically eye fucked you any time she's seen you. Like now for instance." I turned at her words to find Katniss watching us intently.

"It's complicated." I responded, hoping that Johanna would just drop it. But of course that's be too much to wish for with Johanna.

"Complicated, eh?" She laughed. "But you two aren't together?"

I shook my head.

"Good." She began rubbing small circles into my back with one hand, while tousling my shaggy locks with the other.

"Don't stir anything up, Johanna." I told her wearily.

"Who, me?" she asked innocently. I groaned.

oOoOoOo

The crowd had thinned noticeably about an hour later and I found myself with Cato and Johanna in the corner, talking about general things in each other's lives.

"I've got an idea!" Johanna suddenly exclaimed. She ran over to where Finnick was sitting, then stooped to whisper something into his ear.

"Wonder what's up with her now?" Cato called out. I only shrugged.

She had jumped up, pulling him with her, then stumbled over to Katniss who was still talking with the same guy as before. Finnick shared Johanna's idea with them. Katniss looked over at her dance partner. He shrugged and then all four of them came over to us.

"Grab that hottie you've been eyeing all night Cato and let's get started!" She picked up several full bottles of whiskey from the table then threw herself down onto the middle of the floor.

Cato and Clove joined us, throwing themselves down. We all scooted and rearranged ourselves into a circle.

"Let's play a game!" Johanna ventured.

"What kind of game you talking 'bout, kid?" Cato asked.

"Truth or Dare!" She laughed out.

Most of us groaned in unison.

"Uh, no." Finnick finally answered. "None of us want to have to do one of your damn dares."

"You're loss," she slurred. Johanna's liquor was finally starting to catch up to her.

"What about 'I've Never'?" she blurted out. Everyone shared a look around the circle. No one seemed to object, so Finnick agreed.

"Fine, I'll go first," she twisted open the cap to the first bottle. "Anyone need some instructions?" I glanced over at Katniss. She bit her lip in hesitation.

"I do." I ventured, raising my hand. Cato burst out into deep laughter. "Yeah right, you fucker."

"I think I've forgotten the details." I shrugged innocently. Katniss shot me an appreciative look. I looked away.

"Dumb ass," Johanna began. "Okay, we all take turns saying things we've never done. Anyone who _has_ done whatever it is has to take a drink. Then the next one goes, and so on and so forth." Her gazed circled the group. "I'll go first." She stared over at Katniss. "I've never kissed Peeta!" She laughed hysterically. I rolled my eyes.

Katniss turned every shade of red possible, then slowly reached over and took the bottle from Johanna. She took a small swig then grimaced roughly. Cato laughed and Finnick looked over at me, smirking. I looked away.

"My go," Finnick announced, since he sat at her right. "I've never fucked my step-mom." He smiled an evil grin.

"Fuck you, Finnick." Cato laughed good-naturedly, then pulled the bottle to his lips for a long draw. "You're just too much of a fucking pussy."

"Or I don't have a step-mom." Finnick deadpanned.

"Fuck you! You can borrow mine!" Cato cackled.

After several rounds and the end of one and a half bottles, we were all feeling pretty good. Some of us, like Johanna and Cato, were feeling downright awesome. Apparently they led full lives compared to the rest of us.

Katniss had only taken a few drinks but I was feeling pretty buzzed. Beetee looked down at his watch and gasped. "Guys, we gotta get booking!" He unceremoniously pulled himself up to wobble over to the radio to take it back with him.

We all groaned, then slowly rose. Johanna plucked the near empty bottle from the broken circle and began chugging the last of it.

As we were cleaning up, Johanna sidled up to me, swaying heavily.

"Hey baby." She mock whispered, so that the whole barn could hear.

"What's up?" I asked, placing a hand on her waist to steady her.

"Us," she laughed. Suddenly she pulled me down to her to kiss me firmly on the mouth. Her tongue darted out to run across my lower lip. The surprise overtook me first, then my body betrayed me and began to ease against her mouth, opening up to the kiss.

Abruptly Johanna was jerked back from me. My brows furrowed in confusion.

"'Scuse us." Johanna slurred.

Katniss pushed her back a few steps, then locked her hands around my neck and pulled me down to her. She pushed herself fully up against my body. My brain was in shock, unsure what to do before it finally checked back in. I opened my mouth wider to her as I deepened the kiss.

Finally, she had come to me. I just didn't know what was going to come of this either. In that moment, I found I didn't care.

We finally broke apart for air. Katniss turned her head to Johanna, who was still standing there gawking at us. "He's mine. Leave him alone." she growled.

My heart stuttered. I think my drunk brain just imagined something.

Johanna raised her hands in mock surrender, then turned to walk away. But not before she game me a knowing glance. Maybe she wasn't as drunk as she pretended. Suddenly she ungraciously tripped over her own foot and face planted onto the hard packed earth. Or maybe not.

Katniss stared up at me with eyes full of fury and passion, I just didn't know which one was aimed at me.

**A/N pt. II: **

**I didn't want to go into this before so as to not ruin anything. Like I said, lots of ooc. Cato's not really such a bad guy in this one, he's just trying waaayyy too hard and poor Johanna's just looking for a good time while trying to stir the pot. At least she didn't strip naked in an elevator.**

**Also, I debated long and hard about this 'sub plot' wanting some sort of tension between Peeta and Katniss without going into some major drama. It sort of feels a bit weak to me, really a non-issue type of thing about him wanting to fit in with his friends and changing his behavior to do so, so give me your opinion on it...**

**In the books I always felt Peeta should have called Katniss out on her flip flopping ways. 'Does she care for him, doesn't she' yada yada yada. I wanted to give him the opportunity to do so and stand up for himself. And lastly in my inane rants, I'm still working out how to finish things between Peeta and Trenton. Have an opinion or an idea? PM me. I'm interest to know your thoughts. **

**Oh yea, I hope no 'chicks' got offended with Cato's rant. Ladies, we all know men do not get us. 'Course it's not like they're an open book either. ;) In any way, I meant no disrespect to either gender.**

**And as always, thanks to everyone who faves, follows and reviews. Each and every one inspires and encourages me onward. Even the really passionate ones! :)**

**-m**


	7. Part 7

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. The real world has been kicking my butt lately and I haven't had a chance to work on this story. Thanks to everyone who follows, faves, or reviews (and reads). :)**

Chapter 13

I stared down at her for what seemed like forever. In truth I was scared because everything up to this point indicated that she'd just cut and run. I didn't want to believe that her drunken kiss was anything but that.

I detangled myself from her and took a step back. I was trying very hard to fight through the alcohol and keep a level head.

"Katniss, I think we should head back. It's getting late and we could get caught." I quickly scanned around the barn and found that almost everyone else had had that same idea. Cato was leaving a few parting kisses on Clove and Johanna was stumbling to the door to wait for him. Finnick was gone already.

Johanna and Cato plowed along ahead of us trying unsuccessfully to be quiet. Their loud footfalls and giggles were enough to wake the dead. I was coming down quickly from my buzz and was starting to worry they'd get us caught.

But our luck held out and we eased up to the back door. I turned to Cato and Johanna and whispered a shush then slowly pushed the door back. I didn't breath again until we'd all made it up to our rooms.

Cato and Johanna disappeared into their room, leaving Katniss and I standing in the hall, facing each other.

She stared up at me intently and her mouth opened and closed a few time, as if she couldn't quite bring herself to say what she really wanted to. Or maybe she just couldn't decide which sentence to go with. I don't know. I really didn't want to have to do this tonight. Hell, I didn't know if I wanted to have this talk anytime soon. So I bailed. I figured hell, if she can do it so can I.

"See ya tomorrow Katniss." I slung myself through my door, then closed and locked. I stood, back against the door, as I sighed.

"Smooth,dude." Cato laughed, then turned and drifted off to sleep.

I shrugged out of my clothes and threw on an old t-shirt and some sleep pants, then threw myself into bed. As tired as I was, now I was finding that I couldn't get to sleep.

My brain kept turning over the last events of the night. Katniss marching up to us, throwing her arms around me and pulling me tight. Then the kiss. I wanted to believe she meant it. I very much wanted to. But I couldn't. Finally my eyes slipped shut and I slept fitfully for the rest of the night.

Chapter 14

Luckily the next day was Sunday. Cato was still snoring when I roused around ten. I pulled myself together and went in search of a meal. On Sundays we had to scrounge for ourselves, so I figured cereal it would be.

I plopped down at the long dining table and tucked into my food. Katniss sat down next to me with a cup of coffee and tired, ringed eyes.

"Mornin' " I jumbled out around a bite.

"Yeah," she mumbled. She kept staring into her mug.

"First hangover?" I asked.

"I didn't even drink that much!" She exclaimed, then threw her head down on the table.

I laughed quietly. "It's cause you're a lightweight."

"Yeah, well I'm not doing that again." She groaned and took a swig from her mug.

We sat in companionable silence while I devoured my cereal. As I drank the last of the milk she watched me.

"About last night," she began as I placed the bowl back on the table.

"Look, we don't have to talk about it. We both had too much to drink and..." my heart squeezed in my chest, "and you've made it clear about being with me." I didn't want her to see my eyes, so I kept them plastered on the old, scarred table.

"I know I'm messed up. And I know it hasn't been easy to be my friend." She traced an invisible pattern on the table in front of her. "But I'm tired of fighting how I feel. I do care about you. I care about you more than I want to."

"See, that's what I'm talking about." I huff at her. "How is that supposed to make me feel? Cause it makes me feel like there's something wrong with liking me. Like I'm damaged or a freak or something." I scowl at her.

She sighed wearily. "It doesn't say anything about you, it says that _I'm_ the freak. That there's something wrong with _me_. I already told you the story about my mom and dad and how she lost it. Ever since then I always swore that I'd never fall for someone so that it _wouldn't _happen to me. Then I go and fall in love with you and it scares the living hell out of me. _That's_ why I keep running away, _that's_ why I've been a total psycho to you for the last few months. But I'm tired of fighting it, fighting being with you. Cause it hurts too much to _not_ be with you."

"Wait..." Did I hear what I just thought I did. The L word? "Did you just say you lo-loved me?" I stare at her dumbfounded.

She grinned, one side of her mouth rising above the other. "Yeah, I think you just did."

And there it was. The words I've been waiting to hear from her for so long. I turned to her and gently pulled her to me. I ran my thumb across her cheek, the other rested gently against her waist. Slowly I kissed her, working my lips against hers, running my tongue across her bottom lip. Her mouth opened up and I deepened the kiss, my passion rising.

"Well, don't let me interrupt you two." Johanna threw herself down across from us and planted her elbows on the table, propping her chin in her hands and started watching us intently.

Katniss turned red and I pulled out of the kiss. "Johanna, what a wonderful surprise." I added sarcastically.

"Aren't I always?" She laughed. "So I see you two _kissed_ and made up." She smirked. "Just remember, kiddo," she looked at Katniss pointedly, "I'm right here waiting if you let him go again."

Katniss scowled at her and muttered, "Like hell." Johanna laughed at her.

"Sup Bitches." Cato announced his presence in the kitchen. "Hey Johanna, baby, why don't you make us something to eat?"

"How about you kiss my ass?" She asked sweetly. He grinned and pulled open the fridge to rummage around. "Eggs anybody?" He pulled out a basket full of them.

"Nah, I just ate" I held up my bowl. Katniss just shook her head. I quickly rinsed my bowl and spoon along with Katniss's mug and dried them off, replacing them in the cabinet. "We'll catch you later, guys."

We wander out the back door. I really don't know of a place to go that we can be alone but Katniss seems to. "Follow me." she says and tugs on my wrist.

We start for the lone line of trees and after we top the slight hill I notice there are several more barns this way. One is rather close but I can make out several farther back in the fields. I wonder briefly how big this farm is that they need all this storage.

"I come here a lot, to think." She pulls open a side door.

"I wondered where you had gotten off to all the time." I admit.

"It's quiet and after the work day, nobody really comes in here."

We tread lightly to the far corner of the barn. It's really dim in here, the only light coming from the cracks and gaps in the wooden planks of the walls. She leads me to a small pile of worn and dusty sacks that are heaped in the corner.

We sit there in the shadows, silent. I'm not sure if she's waiting on me to begin or what. Eventually she turns to face me.

"I've liked you for a long time, Peeta. I've watched you at school, how you face each day with determination and strength. And I know it's not been easy for you. But I _don't_ pity you, I never have. I hate that you have to go through it, but that's it. And I wanted to talk to you for a long time, but I could just never get the courage up. And then we became friends and then I started to _really_ like you. But I was scared, and I ran. And each time I kept telling myself, 'don't be stupid, just talk to him' but I couldn't. Each time we got closer, all I could think of was what would happen to me if something did happen to us, or you.

"And then we got here, and you were just so different around your friends. It made me think that maybe I didn't know you as well as I thought. That maybe the guy I was in love with wasn't really who you were. I second guessed myself and you. But I get it. You just wanted to fit in and be 'normal' for a while.

She sighed and absently toyed with her pinkie finger. "But last night at that party when Johanna was all over you all night, I just got so damn mad, and yeah, jealous. I thought maybe you'd gotten tired of all my shit and just moved on. And I would have deserved it. When she kissed you, all I could think was that you belonged with me, not her. And I knew that I couldn't let you go, not again. Not being with you would hurt me more than losing you would. At least then I would have had that time with you."

I stopped her then. "You keep separating us before we even get started. I'm not going anywhere. What happened to your mom and dad is tragic and I can't even begin to imagine how hard it is to deal with, but Katniss that doesn't mean the same thing will happen to us."

"I know, but it just...it just scared me to think something like could happen to me. And I decided it never would. But that was before I got to know you." She reached out and grasped my hand in hers.

"I think you know how I feel about you, but I gotta admit Katniss, every time I think we've gotten somewhere you pull back and push me away. I want to be honest with you here," I gently pull my hand from hers. "I don't think I can go through it much more. You've already broken my heart too many times." I pull my knees up to rest my wrists on them, hanging my hands between them.

Her whole face drops and she hugs her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around them. I think to myself she's much too thin. Has she been taking care of herself lately?

"I understand Peeta." She whispers. A lone tear streaks down her cheek and she roughly wipes it away.

"So please, don't do it again."

It takes several seconds for my words to sink in and when they do her whole face lights up. She turns slowly to me and I grab her face and pull her to me. I kiss her then, deeply. She opens her mouth to me and I explore her's with my tongue, running it across her bottom lip. Our kisses become more intense. She wraps her hands behind my neck to tangle them through my hair. I let go of her to grab her waist and pull her closer to me. We finally pull apart, out of breath. And in the dark I whisper: "I love you too."


	8. Part 8

**A/N**: **Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, and faves. Your support is inspiring.**

Chapter 15

Before we know it, the few short weeks are finally over and we leave for home tomorrow. Katniss has finally warmed, if somewhat, to Cato and Johanna, but she and Finnick have become fast friends. We've spent the last few days hanging out as much as possible.

"I'm gonna miss you, man." Cato confides as we prepare for bed.

"Me too." Cato surprises me and pulls me in for a genuine hug.

"This is our last year, you know? I don't know what I'll do now."

"What do you mean? Your folks are loaded." I say, shocked.

"Yeah, but that shit's a double edged sword. If I don't toe the line and play along with their little games, then I'm out, man. I'm on my own."

That's something I can certainly understand. "I know what you mean. I wish you the best, though."

"Yeah." He throws his few belongings into his designer duffel bag, then throws himself onto his bed.

I finish packing as well then turn out the lights. We lay there in companionably silence. I'm thinking of the near future and how my life is going to change. Eventually sleep takes me.

oOoOoOo

The next morning we're up at the crack of dawn. Boggs is loading half of us into his wagon ready to set out for the train station. Cato, unfortunately, is in another one.

I pull him away from the group and hold out a large piece of paper. Katniss looks over at us, puzzled.

"What's this man?" He asks.

"It's my address. Write me sometime. I'd like us to stay connected. I"m gonna miss you. Before, I knew I'd see you again, but now it's final." He pulls me into another hug, tight though brief.

"Hey ladies, you wanna join us, maybe?" Boggs screams over at us.

"You take care of yourself, you hear?" Cato whispers. I nod.

"You too, man." He laughs.

"Bitch, please. I'll be okay." He stuff the paper into his wallet, then we walk back to retrieve our bags. Katniss is sitting in the wagon, holding a space for me beside her.

"You take care of that girl, or maybe I will." He wiggles his brows at her. She smiles and shakes her head at him.

I only smile at him and pull myself up into the wagon. They pull away from each other, down separate roads. We stare at each other, until his wagon turns a curve and is gone.

"You okay?" Katniss asks, placing her hand over mine.

"Yeah." I smile down at her. "I'll miss him, though."

"I know." She squeezes my hand.

oOoOoOo

"Finally." Katniss blows out a frustrated breath. "Never thought I'd be so happy to see District 12 as I am right now."

"I hear you," I say rubbing my ass. "I think my ass fell asleep permanently."

"Well, I'm not rubbing it for you, so don't ask." She grins over at me.

We trudge down the platform toward the end of the ramp and the exit of the station. As soon as we pass under the archway and step into the District we hear a shrill shriek.

"KATNISS!" Katniss breaks into a huge grin just as Prim lands into her arms. I smile warmly at their obvious love for each other.

"I've missed you so much!" Prim starts prattling on. "There's so much to tell you, you'll never believe..."

"Prim, honey, let her breathe." Hazelle laughs. Prim jumps from Katniss's arms.

Hazelle and Gale are standing to the side of the path. I collect Katniss's bag and we move over to stand with them, allowing the people behind us to pass by. Hazelle hugs Katniss tightly. Gale is wearing a small smile.

"Peeta" Hazelle smiles at me as she pulls me into a hug.

"Ma'am." I respond.

"I thought I told you to call me Hazelle?" She gently chides. "Where is your family?"

Yeah, like they'd be here. "I'm sure they couldn't close shop just for me. It's no big deal.

"How about I get going, so you guys can get home and Katniss can get settled in? I'll talk to you later, okay Katniss?"

Katniss surprises me by pulling me into her and kissing me, hard. She holds my jaw between her hands. I drop my bag and bring my hands to her waist.

"I'll _see_ you later, okay?" She plants one last kiss on my lips then lets go.

I suddenly realize who our audience is and I can feel my face catch fire from embarrassment. "Okay," I squeak out.

I sneak a glance over and Prim is grinning from ear to ear. She catches my eyes and throws a big thumbs up. Hazelle is smiling softly but Gale is slightly frowning. Hazelle winks and my blush darkens, somehow.

I walk home, humming a mindless tune.

As I walk up to the front of the bakery I can see my parents. They appear to be arguing and while that's nothing new, they hardly ever argue in public. I stand there watching for a few minutes and finally my father throws his hands up and storms off into the back.

I push the door open, slipping into the bakery. "Hey, I'm back."

My mother turns from where she was stocking rolls, eyes me fore a few seconds, then turns back.

"Well, go put your stuff away. You can finish up here, I'm tired."

I don't bother responding to her, just push past her and into the back. As I pass the small office, my father looks up from his paperwork on the desk. "Hey, Peeta. Welcome back."

"Thanks."

When I ease open the door, I glance around my gloomy room. It looks just as I've left it, save one thing. I walk forward, to the bed, and pluck the paper lying there. My diploma.

Here in 12 we don't have a graduation ceremony. Honestly, there's really nothing to celebrate. When you finish high school you have one thing to look forward to: work. Merchant kids take up in their family's or a neighbor's business and the Seam kids trudge down to the mines. It's that simple. Years ago, when my brother broke tradition and went to work at the mines it was such a huge scandal you'd thought he'd been caught with dead bodies in our stockroom.

I skim the document, then tuck it away in the bottom of my dresser drawer. I step over the door, listen to make sure no one's nearby then lower myself and my bag to the floor in front of my closet. There, in the back, years ago I had pried loose a single plank of the floorboard and that's where I keep most of my valuables, including all my money. I pull out the envelope that holds my whole summer's wages then place it carefully in a box under the floor. Then I wedge the plank back and study my handiwork. Confident that no one will ever find it, I quickly throw the clothes from my duffel bag into the hamper in my tiny closet then throw the bag up on a i the top of the closet.

I stow away my few belongs that I took with me, including my sketch book, then sigh. I can't keep mother waiting any longer.

Chapter 16

I pass my mother on the way down the stairs. "When you close the bakery tonight, your father and I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" I ask, a hard knot of dread forming in my gut.

"I said we'll talk tonight." She snaps and continues up the stairs.

I sigh, positive this won't be good.

I find my father loading several trays into the oven. I immediately take stock of what's in the cases and begin mixing the dry ingredients for what we'll need more of.

My father clears his throat. "Peeta, I know I haven't always been there for you..."

He trails off and I look over at him, shooting him a confused look. "What's going on?" I ask.

"I know your mother wants to wait until tonight to discuss this, but I feel like you should know. She wants to sell the bakery."

"Yeah, to me." There's a hard edge in my voice.

"Well, no. To a buyer from District 2. He'd want you to stay on and run the place, of course."

"What the fuck?" I bite out. "You know I've been saving for years to buy this place. How the hell can you guys do this to me? Just sell it right out from under my nose?"

"I, just...I don't want to. It's your mother's idea." He won't meet my eyes.

"Then tell her no." There's a rage building toward my father that I've let simmer for years. "Just for once in my damn life do something for _me_! Stand up for me!" I push the bowl back against the splash guard hard enough to chip the tile.

"Fuck this." I stride toward the sink and roughly rinse my hands free of the flour. "I'm leaving."

"Peeta, wait!"

"Why? Just tell me one thing. What is so wrong with me, your own damn son, that you can't stand up for me, be my father, take care of me?"

His mouth opens and closes several times, like a fish gasping for air.

"Just never mind. Why start now?"

I storm from the bakery with no real destination in mind. It's only mid afternoon and the town square is busy with shoppers and merchants running their errands. As I trudge through town, my mind starts working. I need a strategy, or at least a back up plan.

And it hits me. I know exactly how to hit my mother the hardest. She can try to take the bakery away from me, hell she may even succeed. But I won't go down without a fight. And I know exactly how to hit her the hardest.

My mother's image is her most important asset. And I mean to destroy it. But to be as effective as possible, I'm going to need help. And that means my brother. If he'll do it.

I haven't spoken to Kalen in a long while. I tried to stay in contact with him, and even though he only lives across town, it's as if a barrier had been constructed between us. Growing up, we weren't that close and after he was disowned any contact I did have with him only meant trouble for me. But I've wanted to remedy that for a while now, since Katniss and I had gotten closer. Watching her and Prim together with their sibling bond had made me want that as well.

I turned toward the Seam. I knew that my brother was more than likely at work, but I could leave a note for him in his mailbox, or maybe even talk to his wife. I turned the corner, nearing the end of the street where he lived. The closer I got I noticed someone pushing a mower through the yard. Finally, I was standing at the end of his walkway. The figure pushing the mower had stopped and we stared at each other in surprise. I never thought I 'd see him again.

"Reuben?"

"Peeta!" He cried.

I grinned broadly and strode over to him. He pulled me into a tight hug, then held me out at arm's length.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see if Kalen was home. What are you doing here?"

"My tour's up. I only signed on for eighteen months. Kalen and Charlotte been letting me stay with them. It's so good to see you. I've missed you, believe it or not."

I realized that this was something else my parents had taken away from not only me but Kalen and Reuben as well. The right to have a 'normal' sibling relationship.

"So what brings you to see Kalen, if I can ask. He's said that you two don't really talk."

"It's mother. I need his help with something, and now maybe yours as well." As we turned toward the house, I began telling him everything that had happened since he'd left.

oOoOoOo

Once Kalen had returned home and he'd recovered from his shock at seeing me, I told him my story as well. Both Kalen and Reuben were more than willing to help me, their own hatred at my parents adding fuel to the fire.

Charlotte and I had only spoken a few times, but she welcomed me into their home. She seated Reuben and I at their tiny kitchen table and offered us drinks while Reuben and I talked.

While we waited for Kalen, Reuben had told me stories about his time as a peace keeper. The horrible things he'd seen and been forced to do were heavy in his voice and upon his face. He had told me that the only reason he'd joined in the first place was his desperate need go get away from our family.

"I never loved the bakery like you do Peet, I just couldn't face that place day in and day out. I always felt like I couldn't breathe, you know? I knew that joining up would give me some sort of experience and enough money to get going when I got back. It's not like I _wanted_ to be a peace keeper, but it was the only way for me." His eyes dropped to the table we were sitting at.

"I understand. Although I was a bit shocked when you left. But I can't blame you for needing to get out. Hell, why do you think I left each summer?"

"Look, Peeta. I know we've never really been close, but I'd like that to change. I really did miss you after I left. You'd think the three of us would have been tighter, seeing as we were all we had. But I don't know, it's like, living there in that atmosphere sucks all the humanity out of you somehow. At least, that's how _I_ always felt."

"No, I get it. I spent a long time hiding from myself and everyone else. It was just easier to give up and pull away from everyone."

"What changed for you? Not that I'm complaining, but you are different somehow, man. I noticed it when you walked up. Even your body language is different. You walk different, you talk different."

" I finally learned how to stand up for myself. With the help of a great girl. My girlfriend." I smiled proudly.

"So you and Katniss, eh? Nice." He playfully punched me in the arm. "Good for you, man. You've only been mooning over her for forever."

oOoOoOo

As I walked home that afternoon, I felt lighter than I had in years. Kalen had returned from work and he and I had patched up our differences as well. My brothers and I weren't as close as Katniss and Prim, but we were well on our way. And they were more than willing to help me smear my mother's name in the mud.

I was whistling some mindless tune when I turned back up at the bakery. It was still a about an hour until it was time to close but the door was locked and the lights were off. I stood there, contemplating whether I should go up and start this battle or not when I heard someone approaching from behind.

"Hey there." Katniss put her arms around me from behind and pulled me in for a tight hug. "Why's the bakery closed?"

"Dunno, just got here myself." I turned to face her.

"We've been home for hours? Where'd you go?"

I filled her in on my day, and by the time I had finished she was wearing a huge smile upon her face.

"Peeta, that's wonderful! I'm so glad you for you and your brothers." She hugged me again.

"When you walked up, I was just thinking if I should go up or make them wait longer." I absently stroked my thumb across her cheek.

"You know, this really pisses me off. You've worked your tail off for so long and she's trying to take it away from you." Her face flushed in her anger.

"Well, she won't get away with it." I tell her.

"I'm proud of you, you know."

I pull her into me and claim her lips. Our kiss turns heated and even though a part of my brain is telling me not here, not out on the street, I can't help myself. I run my tongue along her bottom lip. She opens up to me and I begin exploring her mouth with my tongue. She moans lightly.

"You two need to break this up NOW."

I pull away from Katniss, embarrassed at having been caught.

My mother is standing there before us with her hands on her hips. A scowl is splayed across her face.

"We need to talk, young man."

Katniss steps back to allow me to pass by when my mother spits out at her, "You too. This concerns you as well." Her brows raise high as she looks at me, confused. I shrug my shoulders then put my arm around her waist. I stare at my mother's angry face with a heated look. I squeeze Katniss gently hoping to convey that I won't let my mother hurt her with her words.

Chapter 17

We follow my mother behind the bakery and up the rickety stairs to the back of the house. Silently she leads us to the living room where my father is perched on the edge of the couch, an unreadable look on his face.

I decide to take the upper hand. "Look, I know all about your plan for the bakery, Mother." I sneer this last word as if it were a curse word.

"Oh, I've no doubt about that, Peeta." She says to me while glaring at my father. He drops his eyes. She turns to me, where I've taken a seat on the love seat next to Katniss. Mother looks down at our clasped hands and frowns.

"This is half the problem," she gestures toward us. "How can I expect you to be _adult_ enough to run this place when you've been running around the District playing a lovesick fool?"

I feel Katniss recoil next to me. My anger shoots up. "Lovesick fool?" I spit out. "Whether or not I'm in love has nothing to do with my abilities to run this place, _which_ I've been doing just fine now for years!"

"Oh, have you now? And your father and I have done nothing but sit on our asses?"

"I've been closing the bakery for a long time now. Who do you think prepares the mixes, stocks the shelves, and runs the ovens? Then closes the shop, counts the till and cleans up? The bakery faerie?"

"Oh my, yes, all those mundane things a damn infant could do! Have you kept up the ordering and processed the supply shipments? Have you kept up the books and paid the damn bills? I don't think so." She sneered.

"It's not like I couldn't do those things too! I'm not a complete idiot like you'd like to believe I am!" I barked back.

"Playing house is a whole lot different than actually doing it! And I don't think you're ready. Or rather _we_ don't." She turned to my father.

"Well, um, Victoria..." Father spurted out.

"Oh for the love of God, Graeme!" She threw her hands in the air and began pacing the small room.

I stared over at him, fire in my eyes, praying for just once he'd take my side in something. Katniss's hand fidgeted in mine and I could feel her uneasiness. I hated that she had to be a witness to my family's craziness. I squeezed it gently without taking my eyes off of my father.

"Victoria, _you _discussed this. I told you I really didn't think this was right."

She exploded, striding heavily over to him. She pulled her hand back and quickly smacked him across the face. Katniss gasped in shock. He brought his hand up to his reddening cheek.

"That's enough!" I screamed out, jumping up from my seat. "You aren't going to do this in front of Katniss."

My mother turned to me, fire in her eyes and took a step toward me. "And you aren't going to hit me, not ever again, so don't even think about it."

Her eyes narrowed into slits before settling on Katniss. "This has got nothing to do with her." I stepped over, standing in front of Katniss. "I'm sick as hell of being your punching bag."

Mother pulled her face into a contorted grin. She cackled menacingly. "You think _this_ is going to help you get your precious bakery?"

"Maybe not, but _this_ will: If you don't go through with your previous agreement to sell me the bakery, then everyone, and I do mean _everyone,_ will know exactly what has been going on here for past seventeen years and longer. I'll tell them every last little detail of exactly why I went to school with cuts and bruises and limps." Her face faltered slightly before pulling back up into a grin. "And then I'll tell them what the fuck happened to my leg."

Her face dropped again and stayed. A look of fear shot through her eyes for a split second. "And pray tell, little boy, who the hell will believe _you_?"

"A lot of people, especially when Kalen and Reuben tell their stories too." I smirked.

"Bull shit. Reuben's not even here anymore, dumb ass."

"Really, are you sure about that? Because I just had a long talk with him and Kalen just this afternoon. Seems he's been back in the District for a little while now. And we're not afraid of you Mother, not anymore."

My father stood up. "This is enough, Victoria. I'm putting my foot down. The bakery is his, if he still wants it." He crossed his arms. "We're signing it over to him, not selling."

My eyes widen in shock at hearing his words.

She glared back and forth at us before settling her steely gaze on my father. "You can't force me to." She spit out.

"No, but I can give him my shares. And then he'd at least have fifty two percent ownership. And that would trump you. He's be in charge then."

"Be in charge? He's only fucking seventeen!"

"He'll be eighteen in a few weeks, dammit! Quit grasping at straws."

I held my breath. I was so close.

"You worthless bastard." She spat at me. "Fine! At least then I can get the hell out of this miserable district. But mark my words, you'll ruin this damn place and then don't fucking come crying to us about it."

"I don't expect you'll ever hear from me again, so I wouldn't worry about it." I bit back, rage coloring my voice.

"Good riddance." She always had to have the last word, and on that she stomped out of the room.

My heart was thundering violently in my chest. I had won! I couldn't believe that this day had finally come.

My father looked over at us with a sad grimace. "I'm sorry Peeta. I'm sorry for a lot of things."

I nodded jerkily. I wasn't ready to forgive him. Honestly I didn't know if I ever would. There are some things that you just can't get over.

He plodded wearily toward their room, to face my mother's wrath once again. I wondered briefly, how their marriage could have ever come about. Was there anything they liked about the other?

I looked down at Katniss. She sat there staring up at me with huge eyes.

"No, _I'm _sorry. I'm sorry you had to see and hear all that." I stretched out my hand to her.

She placed her small hand in mine and I pulled her up. "C'mon, I'll take you home." I sighed wearily.

"Peeta, wait." She gazed in my eyes, her grey orbs steady and bright. I held my breath.

"I'd understand if this was too much. If you need your space from me and this." I gestured my other arm vaguely around the room. Had my family's fiasco finally pushed her away for good? I wouldn't blame her, I conceded to myself.

"Will you just listen?" She smiled, a small grin across her beautiful lips. "I'm sorry that us being together put a notion like that in her head. But I'm very proud of you for standing up to her." She raised our linked hands and kissed my knuckles. "But I'm not going anywhere. I don't care if she doesn't like it. You're a good man, Peeta Mellark. And you deserve the best of everything."

oOoOoOo

Our walk to her house was quiet. I guess we both were processing what had just happened. I still couldn't believe that in a few short weeks the bakery would finally be mine and I'd be rid of my parents for good. A goofy grin splayed across my face.

As we closed in on her house, Katniss slowed her steps. "You know you've got me, but Peeta, how are you going to keep the bakery running with just us? You're going to need help."

"I know. I'm hoping that Reuben will want to come back. He's still not gotten a job yet and his peace keeper wages won't last forever. Other than that, I guess I'll just hire someone. Theoretically, I'd like to have at least three more. I know from experience how hard it is to be expected to work seven days a week. With two or three more, we'd have one or two to work nights and one to cover days off for both shifts. But we'll see."

"Well, until then you can keep me on nights. You'll need to focus on getting the other parts of the business down pat." She brushed a stray lock of hair from my forehead.

"What would I do without you?" I kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I don't know, but I hope you never find out."

I brought my arm down to my side and she looped hers through, hugging my tight as we started toward her house again.

We gingerly climbed her porch steps, trying to keep the squeaks from the stairs to a minimum. We stopped at her front door.

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tight. "Thank you for everything." I whispered into her hair.

"Peeta," Katniss pulled my face to hers. "I love you."

"I love you too."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her tight. My lips claimed hers in a fervent and hungry kiss. Finally we broke apart, gasping for air.

"Always." I whispered.


	9. Part 9

Chapter 18

The next few weeks were the most stressful and tension filled days of my life, yet they sped by amazingly fast. My father had walked me through his ordering system, filling me in on when deliveries were made and sent out. I poured through the books, familiarizing myself with the facts and figures that were the heart of the bakery's success. I even began plans to tweak our selections based on the sales and seasons.

Before I knew it, the day of my eighteenth birthday had come and that afternoon I found myself in the Justice Building along with my parents and Katniss.

My mother and I, up til this point, had no contact with each other. She's spent the last few weeks pretending that I didn't even exist. She'd look through or around me, and any communication I'd had about the bakery was through my father.

This was just fine by me. The less I'd had to deal with her, the better. I knew, through my father, that as soon as this was over they'd be boarding the train to somewhere in District 4. I didn't even have so much as a contact address for where they'd be going. For all intents and purposes, when they left it'd be as if my brothers and I never even existed.

As much as I wanted this, I had to admit to myself that a small part of me was hurt. To know that my parents, my mother, could walk away from me for good was painful. I'd spent years secretly wondering was it me? something about who I was, that made her hate me? How could a mother look at her child with hostility and hate and physically hurt them?

But I pushed all that away from and pulled myself into the present. The administrator was finishing up the documents that would transfer ownership of the bakery from my parents to me. I watched them sign, my mother with her usual flourish, and then the papers were pushed toward me.

I looked over at Katniss and she shot me a warm smile. I grasped the pen tightly trying to hide the small shake in my hand and signed my name.

Katniss clapped softly, then threw her arms around me. We hugged briefly as my father slid the papers back across the desk. They were stamped with the Capitol's official seal, sealed in an envelope and then the administrator handed them to me.

I stood there holding the precious documents in my trembling hands. In the end my father had somehow held true to his word and they had transferred the bakery to me, not sold it. I didn't have to give up a penny of my life's savings.

"Congratulations, Mr. Mellark. I do hope the bakery continues to prosper for you." His eyes dipped up to mine briefly before he dismissed us altogether and returned to his paperwork.

My mother snorted then turned and exited the bleak room. My father smiled wanly at us and turned to follow her.

"Come to my house while they get their stuff." Katniss took my hand and we left.

oOoOoOo

I held the heavy door of the Justice building open for Katniss and we exited out into the blinding sun. As I shaded my eyes with my hand, I noticed that a few feet away stood my father, obviously waiting for us.

"Peeta, could we talk for just a few minutes?" He glanced around nervously.

This was the last time I'd ever speak to my father again. Katniss squeezed my hand, encouraging me. "You need to talk to him." She whispered.

"Why?" I asked softly but bitterly.

"Not for him, for you. Because you're a better man, and because you'll always regret it if you don't."

She let go of me I and met him at the corner of the building.

He held out his hand to shake. I looked down at it, then up to him. Slowly I grasped his palm and we shook.

"I'm sorry for a lot of things, Peeta." He eyed the ground, then pulled his blue eyes, eyes the same shade as mine, up to my face. His face appeared weary and lined. He had seemed to age overnight.

I nodded deftly.

"Mostly I'm sorry for being the type of man who can't even stand up for his own children. I hope someday you can forgive me."

I didn't say anything.

"Someday, I know, you'll be a better father than I was." His eyes flashed painfully and I imagined briefly that the idea of unknown grandchildren haunted him. "I know you and Katniss will have a happy life together."

I rubbed the back of my head with a shaky hand. I didn't want to do this, not here. I didn't want to feel any pity for this man. I smiled grimly. "Thanks."

He nodded curtly then turned and strode off, his shoulders heavy. I watched him go with mixed feelings and a tight, heavy feeling in the back of my throat.

Katniss stepped up lightly then hugged me tight and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. She took my hand in hers. "Let's go."

Chapter 19

As we stepped up on the porch, the front door flew open.

"Peeta!" Prim cried out and ran to me, throwing herself in my arms. I caught her nimbly, balancing on my good leg.

She thew her arms around me, squeezing me tight. "Happy Birthday!"

I hugged her back, smiling broadly. "Thanks, Prim." She popped a kiss on my cheek before I set her back down.

She grabbed my hand and tugged me into the house. I was simply shocked. There stood Hazelle and her children, whom I'd only met a few times. Little Posy, Vick, Rory, who was the spitting image of Gale, and Gale himself. Behind them were Reuben and Kalen with Charlotte. Katniss's mother was standing wearily beside Hazelle, an unsure look floating across her face.

"What's going on?" I asked incredulously, my mouth hanging open.

"Happy Birthday, Peeta." Katniss replied, taking my other hand.

Everyone smiled brightly, even Gale for the most part. It's not that Gale and I dislike each other. It's just that he and I have never really gotten to know one another. The last few times we've spent in each others company hadn't exactly been ripe for small talk. I decided then that I would get to know this man better. He'd been such an important part of Katniss's life up until now, though she never really talked about him much.

"Thank you, everyone. I...I don't know what to say." I replied, my voice faltering. I surely didn't want to mention that this was the first birthday party I could remember having.

Hazelle lifted the lid off a cake tray. "I hope you don't mind we didn't go to the bakery for this. We wanted it to be a surprise."

The cake, clearly though, _was _a Mellark creation. I smiled over at my brothers who only widened their eyes and shrugged as if they didn't know where the cake had come from.

"It looks amazing." I grinned.

oOoOoOo

The next couple of hours were truly wonderful. I finally felt, for the first time, that I had a family. My brothers and I regaled everyone with the few tales of our childhood that were indeed good. Hazelle told stories on her children, one in particular that made Gale turn beet red in embarrassment.

"...So when I got home, there was Gale with a note from Mr. Abernathy. Apparently he had spent the whole hour of recess running around kissing all the little girls." She explained, laughing.

"Okay Mother, we all get the point. I used to like kissing girls." Gale grumbled out, mortified.

"_Used to_?" Katniss laughed. "From what I hear, you still do."

He shot her a pointed look that she pretended to ignore.

"Well, Peeta. I have to say I have truly enjoyed tonight, but we've got to be heading home." Hazelle rose to embrace me in a warm hug. She kissed me lightly on the forehead, though it was a bit of a stretch for her. "Happy birthday dear. And congratulations on your bakery."

"Thanks Hazelle." She bent over the couch to lift up a sleeping Posy.

"And you too, Gale. Thank you for coming." I thrust out my hand to him.

"Sure." He tentatively shook my hand.

"Think about it, but I'd like to hang out sometime." 

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He eyed Katniss nervously. "We'll have to do that someday."

Katniss walked the Hawthornes out while I turned to my brothers.

"Reuben, I was wondering if I could ask you something."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna need some help at the bakery. And I thought maybe, until you found something better, you'd be interested. No big deal though." I rubbed the nape of my neck nervously.

"Sure, Peet. That's be cool." He rose and stretched, his back popping. "See ya tomorrow then? I assume I'll be closing."

"No, I'll close. You two spend some time together." Katniss said, emerging through the front door.

"You sure?" Reuben asked her.

"Of course." She smiled warmly, then turned to shoo Prim up to bed. Prim pointedly ignored her.

"Good night, little brother. Happy birthday." Reuben clapped me on the back.

Kalen shook my hand in parting and Charlotte hugged me.

"Thanks again you guys."

"Alright Prim. It's bedtime." Katniss said sternly and eyed her sister.

Prim, dancing past Katniss and avoiding her sister's death glare hugged me tight around the waist. She pulled me down to her level. "I'm glad you're with my sister. You make her happy." She whispered in my ear.

"Well, Prim," I whispered back, "She makes me happy too. Good night."

"Night Peeta. Happy Birthday." She stuck her tongue out at Katniss then bounded up the stairs. We heard her bedroom door shut soundly.

Katniss turned to me, it was just the two of us. Her mother had retreated to her room silently.

"Well birthday boy, it's just us." She turned from sink where she'd placed the last of the dirty dishes. I wrapped the remaining cake in cellophane and put it in the fridge.

"So it is." I grinned devilishly at her.

She stepped up to me, linking her hands behind my neck. I pulled her tightly to me and captured her lips with mine.

Our kiss deepened as she pulled me toward the living room. We broke apart before settling down on the couch, and I pulled her onto my lap. I sighed and hugged her to me. "Thank you for this, it means a whole lot to me."

She nuzzled my neck, planting soft kisses behind my ear and along my jaw. I looped my arms around her while she rested hers on my chest.

"Everyone that was here tonight cares about you. You are loved by a lot of people."

"So Gale loves me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

She laughed softly, pulling her mouth from my skin. "Well maybe not loves, he probably just like-likes you." She slowly peppered my mouth, chin and cheeks with kisses.

Her breath hitched and she shivered as I sharply inhaled the scent of her hair and blew softly in her ear.

Abruptly she changed her position, placing her knees on either side of me and pulled my face to hers. Our lips slanted together in a heated, fiery kiss. I kneaded her hips in tight circles as she alternated running her hands through my hair, lightly tugging and pulling on the blond, shaggy locks and gently scratching the scalp with her fingernails which sent shivers down my spine.

I draw my hands up her sides, under her shirt bringing them to her back, inscribing intense patterns. She arduously began grinding into me before suddenly tugging on the bottom of my shirt. I let go of her and roughly pulled it over my head, tossing it in the floor at my feet.

She gazed deep into my eyes, her eyes burning and I lost myself in desire. I pulled her to me and crushed her lips to mine. Her hands roamed across my chest and abdomen, leaving hot trails across my skin.

After a few minutes we pulled back, out of air. She was flushed and her lips swollen from our kisses.

I shifted uncomfortably before Katniss could feel my hard cock, which was throbbing dully. The effect she had on me was overwhelming. "Katniss," I whispered hoarsely, "we've got to stop."

She eased off my lap and gracelessly crumpled on the couch beside me. "I know, I know." Our breathing was ragged and heavy. I jerkily reached down to retrieve my shirt, pulling it over my head.

I leaned over her and softly kissed her on the mouth. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just, I don't think we're ready for that."

She pulled me down, laying my head in her lap and absently ran her fingers through my hair. We stayed like that for several minutes, not speaking, not needing to.

Eventually Katniss's hands roamed from my scalp to play with my nose and chin.

"Peeta, can I ask you to help me with something?" Her eyes took on a worried look.

I pulled myself up from her lap and turned to face her on the worn couch. "Sure, baby, what is it?"

"My mother's not getting any better and I don't know what to do. Hazelle and I have been talking and she's found a nice place in District 3 that we think can help her. They can take her next month. I was wondering if you'd give me a few days off so I could take her there." Though she was trying to maintain a brave front her eyes peering out at me looked as though they belonged to a scared little girl.

I pulled her in for a tight hug. "Katniss, you know you don't have to ask., let alone for something like this. Take as much time as you need. Do you want me to go with you?" The thought of her going alone scared me. It's not that I didn't think she could do it, I just didn't want her to have to face this by herself. Not to mention something could happen to her.

She buried her face in the crook of my neck. "No, but thank you for that. Hazelle and Prim are going with me. We want to be able to say goodbye." Her voice broke on that last word and her small body began shaking with silent sobs.

"You know it's not goodbye, it's until later. She'll be back."

I tightened my hold on her and just held her, while she let go of and gave in to her grief.

oOoOoOo

That night I laid in bed listening to the silent house. It felt weird to be all alone. My mind raced with the events of the day until they settled on Katniss. She had told me in detail about her decision to use her summer earnings to fund her mother's care, since her job at the bakery was able to keep up her and Prim.

While were away for the summer, apparently Hazelle had looked into several options and the place Mrs. Everdeen was going to came highly recommended as well as affordable. The doctors had sent detailed regimens on how they best thought they could help her and it seemed the best course would be a nine to twelve month program, depending on Mrs. Everedeen's recovery rate.

I knew Katniss was terrified and feeling guilty, but I think, on some level, she was excited at possibly getting her mother back. I had promised I'd do all I could to help.

I had asked what would happen to her and Prim and she said that while she worked Prim would stay with Hazelle. While I didn't say anything, I knew that before the week was out I 'd be out there checking all the locks and windows to make sure their home was secure. Even though the Hawthornes only lived a few houses down, I was frightened at the prospect of Katniss and Prim being alone at night. For good measure I intended to check the house for needed repairs and anything else it may need.

Finally I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: I know that District 3 is NOT know for it's medical advances but after perusing the hunger games wikia I figured out that actually none of them are. We all know that it's only after all the final events of Mockingjay that 12 starts producing medicine. **

**So I figured since 3 is known for it's technology **_**maybe, just maybe**_** that technology could apply to medicine too.**

**I know, enough with the asinine ramblings that no one really cares about anyway.**

**Once again, a BIG thank you to everyone who follows, faves and reviews, or if you just read. You guys give me inspiration.**


End file.
